Joke's On You
by Panda-Chan8
Summary: Our favorite Teen Titans are visited by some new Titans, the Teen Titans South. During all the introductions and canoodling, Jump City gets a new villain. Who is this mysterious harlequin? Why does she seem to favorite everyone's favorite Boy Wonder Robin? All this and more will be answered... Everyone/OC, mostly Robin/OC-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Woo! My first Teen Titans fic... Well I feel rather accomplished. For my first time readers, WELCOME! I hope I don't scare you away. Also, if you're looking for a RobStar fic, this isn't it. But stick around nonetheless so I can hopefully make you love my characters! Unless you're gonna flame me for not having your 'favorite pairing' 'cause I don't care! :D**

**FOR MY OLDER READERS, WELCOME BACK! You're all probably wondering "WHY THE HELL HASN'T THIS BITCH UPDATED CALL ME ARIA?!" Weeellllllllll I kinda lost interest. Don't kill me please! When(If) season 3 starts I'll most likely get back into writing for MBAV. So chill your panties and enjoy this!**

**FOR EVERYONE I'd just like to say please enjoy this! I've already got like the next six chapters written for this but will only be updating once a week. That way I have more time to write and won't keep you all waiting! Review please and let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans... But you already knew that. HOWEVER I do own the plot and all my OC's so yay me :D **

* * *

The doors opened and an older teen girl stepped through into the dimly lit room. "You called?" She asked to the man and woman at the front of the room.

The Joker grinned, his marred red lips stretching wider in a sickening smile. "Yes, Jessie. Harley and I have been discussing something we think you will quite enjoy."

"What is it Mr. J?"

"You remember those nasty Teen Titans, don't you?" Harley Quinn spoke, her voice squeaky.

"Of course." 'Jessie' looked at the red and black girl through her mask.

"I think you should... pay them a visit." The Joker said "And have some fun while you're at it. Like a vacation."

'Jesse,' more popularly known as Court Jester, smiled wickedly at her two masters. "Sounds like a party."

* * *

The Titans Tower was a buzz of excitement as each member prepped the house for their guests arrival. As the original Teen Titans, they decided to play host for the new teen superheroes that had formed a Teen Titans South. It had been a long time since there had been a new Teen Titans group, not since Teen Titans East.

That had been three years ago. Now, all the teens were older, almost no longer teens. Cyborg had already turned twenty, Starfire was nineteen earth years, Raven and Robin eighteen, and Beast Boy had finally matured into seventeen years old.

"Cyborg, what did you find out about these new Titans?" Robin asked, his voice having deepened, as well as growing only an inch shorter than the half-robot man.

"Well there's four of them. Their leader is a girl named Moxxi. They're pretty new so I couldn't find out much more about them." Cyborg answered.

"Their leader is a chick?" Beast Boy asked in surprise.

"What is wrong with a girl having the leadership?" Starfire asked, partly curious and partly agitated.

"N-nothing!" Beast Boy quickly denied.

Raven rolled her eyes and spoke in her monotonous voice "Idiot."

The doorbell rang, causing a few members to perk up. "Oh joy! Our new friends have arrived!" Starfire cheered.

Robin smiled "I'll go get them and bring them up here." The boy wonder left through the door.

Beast Boy nudged Cyborg "I hope they have some hot girls."

"Man, is that all you think about BB?" Cyborg asked, chuckling down at his hormonal green friend. The changeling had finally hit his growth spurt and was almost Robin's height, but still towered over the girls.

"Of course!" Beast Boy nodded his head excitedly.

Minutes later, Robin reappeared with four others. "Titans, meet the Teen Titans South!" Robin declared.

A willowy girl stepped forward, dressed in a black one-sleeved crop top, tight black shorts, and knee-high black boots. She was slightly curvy, with blonde hair, light freckles, and a smirk playing around her sweet lips. "Hi, I'm Moxxi, the leader of Teen Titans South. Nice to meet y'all." Her voice was strong but had a soft southern accent. "This is my team; Eva, Peter Pan, and Duke."

Each member stepped forward as they were introduced. Eva was a short girl with fair skin and short, curly dark hair. Her clouded gray eyes looked straight ahead, blank and unseeing, yet she seemed completely aware of her surroundings. Her costume consisted of a long-sleeved white crop top, matching skin tight pants that had a utility belt looped loosely around her waist, and gray boots that almost went up to her knees.

Peter Pan looked a lot like his namesake, but an older (And hotter) version. He had unruly strawberry hair sticking out under a green cap with a red feather poking through the top. He wore a green tunic with a deep v-neck tied with leather lacing and a brown corded belt looped at his waist, and skinny brown pants with green boots. He had an easy smile and kind eyes.

Duke was your stereotypical pretty-boy. Golden tanned skin, carefully styled blonde hair, and deep green eyes matching a brilliant smile. He had on what looked like a prep school uniform: navy blue skinny pants with a matching blazer, and an un-tucked white v-neck shirt. Instantly, he split into two and went to Starfire and Raven, each Duke grabbing the hand of the girl and bringing them to his lips, kissing their knuckles. The two boys looked into their eyes and gave a heart-melting smile, saying "_Bonjour, mon belle_."

Raven blushed, looking awkward, while Starfire swooned, nearly melting into a puddle.

"You dumbass!" Moxxi's southern voice snapped, and she appeared at each Duke, punching the boy on his head. Each boy yelped and morphed back together into the one while the fiery blonde glared. "We come into these nice peoples home and you immediately go lookin' for skirts to chase! The hell's wrong with you?"

Duke grinned apologetically and rubbed the back of his head "Sorry Mox, couldn't help myself. They are _very_ pretty ladies." He directed his gaze back to Starfire and Raven, his eyes lingering on a particular red-headed alien.

"You're an idiot." Was all she said, but the smile on her face revealed her forgiveness.

"Dude! You can duplicate yourself?" Beast Boy asked with excitement.

"Yeah, man. It's pretty sweet." Duke nodded his head with a smirk.

"This is Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg." Robin gestured to his teammates.

"It is very nice to meet you! We shall have a wonderful celebration later!" Starfire said happily.

"Awesome, sugar pie." Moxxi smiled.

"Will we be shown to our rooms?" Eva asked, her voice soft and quiet.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Robin nodded.

"Peter?" She turned her head towards the green, red-haired boy.

He grabbed her hand and nodded "I got ya, don't worry." He followed the others, leading her along.

* * *

The welcoming party started without any problems. The teens had no problems merging together as friends. On one side of the couch sat Starfire and Moxxi, gossiping away like old friends. On the other side, Raven, Eva, and Peter talked quietly. In the kitchen, Robin, Cyborg, Duke, and Beast Boy chatted boisterously.

"So, Duke, you ever get any of that?" Beast Boy asked, motioning towards the two girls on his team.

"Oh man, dude!" Duke laughed shaking his head "Me and Moxxi had a thing for a while, nothing too serious. That was a while ago though."

"Moxxi, huh? She's hot dude." Beast Boy nodded his approval.

"You into her? Go for it." Duke smirked. "There's no dibs on Starfire or anything, is there?"

The other three boys froze momentarily. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked towards Robin, whose eyes were locked onto Duke's. "Starfire and I dated. It didn't work out." Was all he said before leaving.

"Did I... strike a nerve?" Duke asked, watching Robin's back.

"Him and Starfire started dating three years ago, and broke up last year. I think he was finally getting over it." Cyborg said gravely.

Duke shook his head "Sorry, my bad. Didn't know. I'll try to keep my hands off her."

Suddenly, the whole room started flashing red and an alarm went off. Robin dashed to the huge computer yelling "Titans, trouble!" He typed a few things into the computer and it gave him some information "Someone's robbing Jump City Bank. Someone new. Prepare for the worst."

"We're coming too!" Moxxi stood quickly.

Robin nodded, and yelled "Titans, go!"

* * *

The titans found out a little about their new southern friends powers on the way to the bank. Moxxi had elemental powers, meaning she could create and manipulate the elements around her. By 'riding' wind currents that she created, she could fly. Duke had his own motorcycle to carry him around, and Peter Pan and Eva had a cool car.

Everyone rushed inside when they reached the bank, surveying the room. Citizens cowered on the floor, scared bank tellers peeked over their counters. In the center of it all was a large artistic statue, and lounging at the top was their villain, counting out money. She noticed the newcomers and turned her head lazily to check them out. When she recognized them, she perked and jumped up, landing neatly back on the statue. "Oh yay! The Teen Titans are here!"

All nine titans got a good look at her, and many of the males shamefully admitted in their heads that she was attractive. She had small, pert curves, short and messy black hair, and a black mask covering her eyes. She wore a black crop top with a diamond cut-out between her breasts, with puffy short sleeves that had long sleeves going down to her wrists that ended in a point on her hand. Each sleeve alternated black and white - her right arm had a black puff sleeve and white long sleeve, and her left arm had a white puff sleeve and a black long sleeve. Her bottoms were skin tight pants with a black and white diamond pattern, ending with short cuffed black boots, with the toes curled up like elf shoes. On her head sat a black and white jesters hat.

Shaking his head to clear it, Robin glared at her and demanded "Who are you? Why are you stealing from the bank?"

She only giggled "Stealing? Why, I'm merely making a withdrawal. As for my name..." She jumped into the air and did a front flip, landing softly on the ground in a slight crouch. She straightened and took a bow, whisking her hat off and out to the side, the bells on the tips jingling. She looked up with a smirk on her face "They call me Court Jester."

* * *

**AN: Holy Fanfiction! Yay, chapter 1 is complete! I hope you all liked it... And all my OC's. 'Cause there's a lot. Leave a review and tell me if you liked it? If it's super awesome I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter! Woot! Welp I'll see you guys next week!**

**BAAIIIII! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm back! Thanks to those who reviewed, it's great to hear from you all again! Although, I wouldn't mind some new reviewers (Hint hint!) I also wanna thank all of you silent readers! There aren't a lot of you (A little under 50) but I'm just glad you're all here! I've got a lot of ideas for other stories so let me know if you like my stuff!  
So this chapter is really just the characters getting to know each other and establishing relationships and such, :)  
DISCLAIMER: You all know I don't own Teen Titans. But I'm going to remind you anyway. **

* * *

After introducing herself, Court Jester threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared in the cloud. The Titans asked the bank tellers and the citizens about what had happened. It turns out that Court Jester had dropped in from the ceiling, threatened a few people, said a few jokes, waved around a gun, and only stole ten dollars.

"All that trouble for only ten bucks?" Beast Boy whined as he and the others walked back into the Titan's Tower "What's wrong with that girl?"

"Dunno. But if she comes back, we'll be ready for her." Robin glared off at nowhere.

"We'll be here to help for as long as we can." Moxxi nodded.

Robin sighed, irritated that Court Jester had gotten away so easily "It's late, we should all get to bed. I'll see you all in the morning." He left, leaving the southern Titans in slight confusion.

"Umm..." Moxxi wondered out loud.

"Don't worry about it. He gets like this all the time." Cyborg brushed it off with a wave of his hand. He covered a yawn with his hand "Maybe it is time to go to bed though. Night y'all."

**-Cyborg POV-**

A crash outside woke me up. I unplugged my charger from my arm and opened my door to take a peek outside. A soft thump sounded and I followed the noise to the source. It was Eva, with her hand trailing the wall, occasionally bumping into furniture placed in the hall. "Eva?" She turned at the sound of my voice

"What are you doing up? It's three in the morning." For effect, I yawned. As an afterthought I added "It's Cyborg, by the way."

"Sorry, I was trying to find the bathroom. I was only shown where it was once, and I couldn't remember how to get there from my room." She wasn't looking directly at me when she talked, which felt a little weird.

"Hate to break it to you, but there is a bathroom in your room." I reminded her, smiling to myself.

She blushed, the color complimenting her pale features. "Well, in that case, could you, um, help me find my way back to my room?"

I chuckled "No problem." I grabbed her small hand and tugged her gently in the right direction "What would you have done if I hadn't found you, wandered around until morning?"

"It's possible." She shrugged, smiling "It happened one of my first nights at our Tower back home. Peter eventually found me." She giggled, shaking her head.

I smiled down at her, noticing how different she looked wearing pink cropped sweatpants and a loose gray t-shirt compared to her white uniform. She looked more like a cute teenage girl instead of a teen crime fighter.

"So, Cyborg, what kind of hardware do you use to keep yourself up and running? Do you repair yourself or is there someone who does it for you?" She asked.

"I do my repairs myself, and- wait, how do you know about all that?" I asked. She couldn't see me, so how could she know about my body? The name kinda gives it away a little bit, but still...

"I'm a technopath." She explained "Part of that means I can sense technology. You set off a lot of bells in my head."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked with a smile as we stopped at her room.

She took my stopping as a sign that we reached her door. Just before she stepped into her room, she looked up at me with a coy smile "It's a good thing."  
As her door shut in front of me, and I wandered back to my own room I wondered to myself; were we just flirting?

**-Ravens POV-**

Something crashed outside and woke me from my meditation. I landed gently on the floor and walked out my door, looking around. I heard a scuffle in the kitchen and someone talking, so I quickly made my way over. When I got there, it was that boy, Peter Pan, fighting with - his shadow?

His shadow had a hold of Peter's hat, and held it high above him, while Peter jumped trying to get it. "Come on, give it back!" Peter whined, grunting as he jumped "That's _my_ hat!"

His shadow laughed noiselessly, empty hand covering his mouth. I rolled my eyes and used my powers to take the hat out of the shadows hand and put it in Peters hands. They both looked surprised (can a shadow do that?) and looked my way. I stared back at them and Peters face broke into a huge, boyish grin.

"Hey, thanks!" He exclaimed happily. I nodded my head and watched as his shadow _detached_ itself from Peter and sulked off into a corner, pouting. My eyes widened slightly and Peter caught it. "Eh, don't worry about him. He always gets like that when he doesn't get his way. He's a _big baby_." Peter aimed the last words at his shadow, who turned its head and stuck its dark tongue out at him. Peter mimicked the action before turning back to Raven and placing his cap on his head "Thanks again for getting my cap back."

"No problem. Uh, how do you get your shadow back on?" I asked partly in concern and partly curious.

"It's simple, really." Peter shrugged "I just connect our feet and I get stuck with him again. Like this." He walked over to the pouting shadow and stepped into its feet, and they melded together. Peter stepped out in a 'ta-da!' motion, which would have been cute until his shadow messed up his hair, making him flinch and glare at the taunting shook his head to fix his hair and grinned apologetically at me "Sorry if we woke you up with all the noise."

"It's fine. What were you doing up?" I asked.

"I, uh, got a little thirsty." Peter chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck "I was looking for a bottle of water when this guy decided to play keep away with my hat."

"Bottled water is in the fridge." I pointed to the appliance.

"Yeah." Peter chuckled again in embarrassment and opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water "I guess I'll see you in the morning, Raven." He smiled as he passed by me into the hall, his shadow giving me a two-finger salute.

A blush heated my face for some reason as I watched Peter leave. I shook my head to clear it, decided I needed more meditation, and went back to my room.

**-Beast Boy POV-**

Beds are wonderful. Beds are warm. Beds smell good.

Wait. Since when has anything in my room smelled good? I mean, I'm cleaner than I was when I was fourteen but still, my room never smelled so fruity. I opened my eyes and saw blonde hair. A curious sniff told me the hair is what smelled so fruity. I trailed my eyes down, grinning at what it revealed. Moxxi lay next to me, curled up half on top of me. One of her hands lay curled on my bare chest. I noticed her eyelids flutter and I grinned widely.

"Good morning." I sang teasingly.

"G'morning." Moxxi purred, stretching out her limbs before curling back up, one hand wrapped behind my neck and the other tangled its fingers in my hair.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked, my smirk getting wider.

"I slept great." She mumbled, her accent thickening with sleep.

"That's great. You like my room better than yours?"

"Whaddya mean, I'm in my-" she tensed, her brown eyes opening wide with shock. "I'm in my room, right?"

"'Fraid not. But I'm not complaining." she pushed off my chest, the blanket falling off her shoulders, revealing her to be wearing only a gray tank top and green boyshorts. My eyes widened along with my grin "Definitely not complaining. Nice panties."

She blushed and glared at me, then shook her head "This is my fault. I sleepwalk sometimes. Sorry." She untangled herself from me and my bed sheets and made her way to the door.

"I didn't say you had to leave." I called out to her.

"We don't want to give off the wrong impression, now do we, sugar?" She gave me a sly grin before she left my room.

I sat back against my pillows and grinned, staring at the door. "Hope she sleepwalks back in here again." I said to myself.

**-Robin POV-**

Damn this Court Jester. Who wastes time and effort only to steal ten dollars? This had to be a joke. I attacked the punching bag to let off some more steam. Last night didn't go well. I couldn't sleep, not with this new villain plaguing my mind. In more ways than one...

**-Court Jester POV-**

"So that was the boy wonder, eh?" I mused aloud to myself. I held a picture of him and his team, the Teen Titans, above my face. I studied Robin, wondered what he looked like under that mask. "Hm. He's kinda cute."

I flicked the photo out into the air and watched as it fluttered down to the ground. I leaned back in my hammock, humming a tune that echoed through the rafters of the abandoned warehouse that I called my home for the time being.

* * *

**AN: Yay for establishing relationships! I just now realized that I didn't write in something for Duke and Starfire... Oops. Sorry for any Starfire fans... her and Duke will have their moment, don't worry. And Robin and Court Jester will have plenty more moments because they are the main couple and I totally love them. More fun stuff to come in the next chapter!  
Anyhoo, thank you all for reading! I hope there will be more of you, so tell your friends! Y'know, if they're interested in Teen Titans...  
Review my darlings! I'll see you all next Friday once again! (I'll tell you all about my first two days of school!)  
**

**HOWEVER... If you'd like an early update I probably would if I got maybe like 10-15 reviews. SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT AN EARLY UPDATE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm back! Updating a little early... I mean it is Friday but I usually wait until later in the evening. This chapter is RobinxCourt Jester mostly. I know its kinda sucky with all the girly clothes crap but I promise, the future chapters will get loads better. Just stick with me!**

* * *

**-No POV-**

Duke flopped onto the couch "Besides fighting crime and video games, what do you guys do for fun around here?"

Moxxi glared and smacked him upside the head "Don't be rude, Duke!"

"Ow!" He flinched and rubbed the back of his head "Sorry, I'm just bored."

"Then double and play a thumb war with yourself." Moxxi deadpanned.

"You know, there is a cool club downtown." Beast Boy threw out, which perked a few ears of the southern and even the original Titans.

"It would be fun to, as you say, let down our hair." Starfire agreed.

"You guys may want to party," Robin intervened, entering from the gymnasium "But with Court Jester still out there, we can't rest until she's behind bars. Plus we are all too recognizable. We won't be taken seriously by the rest of the world if we're seen playing at some club."

"Let us worry about that." Duke said flippantly "Tonight, we are going to party. _Hard_."

* * *

The four girls in the Titan Tower all sat in Starfire's room, debating on what to wear to the club tonight. Except Raven, who couldn't care less.

"Is this all right?" Starfire asked, standing in front of the girls wearing a purple skater skirt with a matching long sleeved crop top, and her normal thigh-high purple boots.

"You look cute, hon!" Moxxi cheered.

"Hooray! Having the girl friends is much fun indeed!" Starfire grinned. "You all must do the trying on of the clothes!"

"Alright!" Moxxi stood "Starfire, help me find something for Eva and Raven!"

Enlisting Starfire to help proved to be disastrous. Despite being able to choose her own fashion very well, she could not do so well with others. That was proven after she gave Raven numerous amounts of pink clothes to wear. In the end, with Moxxi's instructions, they forced Raven into a pair of black skinny jeans, a black crop top, and black combat boots. This helped the girls uncover something interesting about their quiet friend.

"You have a tattoo?!" Moxxi shrieked in delight.

"You have permanently marked your body with ink! How fascinating! When did you do this?" Starfire asked.

"A while ago." Raven shrugged, uncaring.

Starfire and Moxxi leaned in for closer inspection of the tattoo, which lay on the back side of her left hip. "It's a... killer teddy bear?"

"His name is Bobby. He reminds me of my kids." Raven explained.

"You have _kids_? As in, more than _one?_" Moxxi asked in shock.

Raven shook her head "They're not actually mine. I was babysitting them." That hadn't really explained much of anything, but Moxxi and Eva chose not to press the matter any further.

"Let's get you dressed, Eva. We're going to make you look so hot for all those boys out there." Moxxi turned to her blind friend who sat patiently on Starfire's bed.

Eva shook her head "You don't have to do that."

"Is there someone you already have in mind?" Moxxi questioned casually.

"Ooh! Is this where we partake in the gossiping of boys?" Starfire asked giddily.

"It's nobody." Eva quickly denied.

"I'll find out eventually." Moxxi shrugged "Here, put this on. It's a halter dress." She gave Eva the garment and pushed her into the bathroom to change. When she came back out she wore a light green, short a-line halter dress with an opening that had her breasts just peeking through.

"It feels short." Eva said, tugging at the skirt.

"It is short. But it covers everything, so you're good." Moxxi shrugged. Eva sent a glare her way but accepted the wedges Starfire handed her.

"It is your turn to dress up now." Starfire reminded Moxxi.

"Oh yeah. I got that covered. She grinned and disappeared into the bathroom. She came out dressed in a black halter crop top, dark camo shorts, and black converse wedges.

"You look wonderful!" Starfire cheered. Moxxi just grinned and giggled her thanks.

The girls were very surprised to see the boys all cleaned up. Especially Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg looked completely human, which he explained was because of two holographic rings he wore on his fingers. He wore a baggy t-shirt and jeans. Beast Boy opted to keep his skin green, and wore a fitting hooded purple and black vest and dark loose skinny jeans. Duke kept his pretty boy look with a fitted white v-neck paired with an unbuttoned black vest and loose skinny jeans. Peter had on a loose green v-neck and black baggy skinny jeans, his red hair sticking out everywhere without his cap. Robin was quite the stunner in a fitted dark red v-neck, black jacket, and loose black skinny jeans. He wore dark sunglasses though, ever so secretive with his identity.  
When they arrived at the club, nobody gave them so much as a second glance, except the security guards checking to see if they were under twenty-one. Once inside, everyone seemed to split up. Moxxi squealed and exclaimed "I love this song! You have to come dance with me." She grabbed Beast Boy and whisked him away onto the dance floor. Duke agreed, and pulled Starfire away as well.

"I do not know how to dance to this kind of music." She said, pausing.

"Don't worry," Duke answered with a grin, wrapping his arm around her waist "I'll show you how." Starfire giggled and allowed herself to be pulled away. Peter, Raven, Eva, and cyborg all went to a table to talk and eat, none of them really in the mood for dancing.

That left Robin all by himself.

* * *

**-Robin POV-****  
**

I didn't want to be a third wheel. Or in Peter, Raven, Cyborg, and Eva's case, a fifth wheel. I moved to the bar, where I ordered just a water from the wary bartender. I sat alone, sipping at my drink and thinking hard about Court Jester. What is she planning? Surely she wasn't just looking for a quick buck...

"Hey cutie." A girls voice said in my ear.

"I'm not interested." I said immediately.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't you wanna dance?" She persisted.

"I don't dance." I said with a tone of finality.

"You sure?" She asked, her voice lilting and teasing "I think you do... Robin."

I gasped, about to spin around and attack when she grabbed my arm and kept me in place. "Ah-ah-ah, Birdie Boy. I've got bombs rigged all over this place. You attack me, or call your little Titans to attack, and the whole place blows."

"What do you want?" I growled, keeping my voice low.

"I told you. I wanna dance."

I sighed angrily and stood, turning to face this crazy girl. The moment I saw her I knew it. Black and white striped shorts, black crop top, and matching striped arm warmers. What gave it away the most was the black Venetian mask that covered her eyes. "Court Jester." I hissed.

She giggled "Getting slow, Boy Wonder." She dragged me far into the dancing crowd, away from prying eyes and into the darkest spot of the dance floor. "Dance, Robin." She whispered in my ear, making my name sound like some sort of sexual, dirty word.

I shuddered, hoping that it was a shudder of disgust and not some other feeling. "I don't dance." I forced out through gritted teeth, reminding her once again.

"Then you stand there and look like you're having fun, while I dance around you." She said simply, then wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and pulled her body close to mine. I could feel her hips pressing against mine and tried to ignore it.

"Why are you here?" I hissed.

"Put your arms around my waist." She said.

"What?"

"Or better yet, my hips. In fact, go as low as you'd like." I could hear the smirk in her voice "We have to look like we're dancing lest people get suspicious." She sang the last few words.

I growled and unhappily placed my hands on her hips. I repeated my question "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to dance, of course."

"In Jump City, not this fucking club!" I snapped, my fingers digging harshly into her hips.

"Oh my, such a temper. Are you that ferocious in bed as well? Ow!" She squeaked as my fingers dug even harder into her skin "Fine, if you must know I was sent here by my masters. Or mentors, whatever you'd like to call them."

"Who do you work for?" I demanded.

"A girl never reveals her secrets. And you seem to want to know a lot of mine."

"Why did you hold up a bank only to steal ten dollars? What was the point in that?"

"The point, dear Robin," she murmured in my ear "was to have a little fun. Stir up some chaos."

"You did all that just for fun?" I asked. What the hell was wrong with this girl?

"Of course. You should try it sometime, Boy Wonder." With that, she nipped at my ear. I flinched and tried to push her away, but she had an iron-like grip around my neck. "Now now Robin, have you already forgotten about my little bombs?"

I clenched my jaw and tried to relax, letting her sway her hips against mine. I felt disgusting.

"You won't get away with this." I warned into her ear.

"I already have." She whispered slowly, accentuating each word. She moved her head back to lock eyes with me, and the lights were so dark, along with all the black makeup around them, that I couldn't even see the shape of her eyes.

Then she kissed me.

She pressed her lips firmly against mine, keeping my head in place with a locked grip on the back of my head. She bit my lip before I shoved her away. I touched at my lip, showing blood when I pulled away my fingers. I glared at her and noticed my blood on her lips before she smirked and licked it away. "Mmm." She moaned "I'd love to taste more of you, but I'm afraid I have to go, Birdie Boy."

I stayed put, wanting nothing more than take her down right now, but the thought of the bombs she had kept me in place. "I'll be seeing you again soon." She murmured and pulled out a detonator and pushed the button with a malicious grin.

"No!" I screamed, jumping at her. I paused however, when instead of an explosion of fire and pain, confetti rained down on the crowd with a large 'boom.' The dancing crowd cheered with delight at the rain of colorful and shiny paper. I looked around in confusion

"Like my bombs?" She whispered in my ear. I spun around but Court Jester had disappeared on me once more.  
I grit my teeth and swore under my breath. She got away again. I wiped away the blood on my lip and stormed away to find the rest of my team.

Party's over.

* * *

**AN: So I just got done with my first week of school. YAY ME! Anyone else back in school yet? So, I've noticed in some of the (COUGHCOUGHveryfewCOUGH) reviews that a lot of you LOVE Peter. SOOOOO if you guys review and tell me that you'd like to see some more Peter/Raven stuff! Or even Eva/Cyborg or Moxxi/Beast Boy! Well *SPOILERS* you'll get some Moxxi/Beast Boy fluff(Or smexyness, I honestly don't know) next week! But review!**

**Plus if we reach 13-15 reviews before next friday I WILL UPDATE EARLY! Pinkie swear! So tap that little button below like you would tap dat ass!**

**Maybe if I do shout outs you'll review? ON TO SHOUT OUTS!**

**Twisted Telepath: ****My dear, my love, my sister xD I'm glad you love Moxxi and Beast Boy! (OTP? Ooh, I feel special!) Everyone loves Peter...Don't know what it is about him that everyone loves so much? I'll have to add in some more scenes with all the OC's and their pairings! CJ is fucking boss. She's gonna be so kick ass in future chapters (I hope!)**

**MsWildfire97:**** I've missed you my dear! So glad to have you back! I hope this satisfied you? Sorry there wasn't any Peter/Raven (Please tell me what is so awesome about him, I just don't get it) But hopefully the Court Jester/Robin was good enough? There will be more fun with them later!**

**Candyluver2121:**** SERIOUSLY WHAT IS IT ABOUT PETER? Although I'm kinda happy that he's so cool that you're jealous of Raven! **

**See you all next week! Or earlier if you all review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: FUUUUU I just typed out all this crap for author's note and then fanfiction decides to be all "Ha ha fuck you!" and right when I try to save this draft it's like "NOPE YOU HAVE TO LOG IN AND NONE OF THAT WAS SAVED!**

**Make sure you read to the end for another AN revealing some awesome stuff! So stay tuned if you are a Young Justice fan!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know this. I don't care enough to type it all out again XP**

* * *

**-Robin POV-**

"What do you mean, Court Jester was at the club?" Moxxi demanded.

"Just as I said. She was there, and we talked."

"You just talked? It looks like you two got in a fight." Raven gestured to my lip, which had stopped bleeding but left a cut.

"Uh-" I blanched "That doesn't matter!"

"We did not see her there." Starfire said, sounding like a question.

"She was dressed like a civilian, just like we were. She wore a mask though, and I recognized her because of it." I explained.

"So what did you two talk about?" Cyborg asked.

"I wasn't able to find out much, but I now know that she's working for someone. Two people, actually." I sighed "But her reasons for being here don't make much sense. She said she's just here... For fun."

"Sounds like the joke is on us." Eva said quietly.

"Joke?" Suddenly everything clicked "Joker! Of course! She works for The Joker!"

"That crazy guy in Gotham City?" Beast Boy asked.

"That explains why she looks so much like Harley Quinn. Their costumes are similar." Peter nodded in thought.

"Exactly. She still needs to be behind bars, and I won't rest until she is." I growled.

"What are you gonna do? Scour the whole city until you find her?" Cyborg asked "Even with all of us here, it would be impossible."

"What do you expect me to do, wait around until she causes more chaos?" I snapped. _Stir up some chaos..._ I growled as her husky voice invaded my mind.

"It'll have to do for now. I suggest we all get to bed and rest. Who knows if or when Court Jester will attack." Cyborg ordered, and everyone gravely followed suit. The light, happy atmosphere that floated through the tower earlier had dissipated completely, leaving a tense feeling in the air.

For a moment I felt bad for the South Titans. They were guests here and I wasn't doing anything to make them feel welcome, only fretting over a new, although nearly harmless, villain. But they were Titans now, so they needed to get used to always being on their guard.

* * *

**-No POV-**

The next few days brought all the Titans closer together. They occasionally went out, usually to stop a bad guy, sometimes just to hang out. Most of the time they stayed in the Tower. Cyborg and Eva became rather attached, both interested in technology. If the two weren't working on the T-car or the T-ship, they were in Cyborg's room. He was showing her all his gadgets and gizmos he used for himself and the Tower. It surprised the original titans, since Cyborg didn't really let people into his room, for fear that they might break something (_cough cough Beast Boy_)  
Duke shamelessly flirted with Starfire, who didn't seem to mind at all. But to the wonder of the Southern Titans who knew the playboy longer, he actually seemed almost serious with her, proven when he made sure she was safe at all times during battles instead of letting her protect herself.  
Raven and Peter Pan enjoyed time quietly together, sometimes reading on the couch. When needed, Raven would play referee when Peter and his shadow got into a fight.

Beast Boy and Moxxi were the most fun to watch. Their combined eccentricity was both destructive and amusing. It's like they were frenemies, or siblings. One moment they'd be calmly playing video games -or as calmly as two crazy teens can be playing against each other- and then they'd be at each other's throats, then a moment later they were back to teasing each other. Beast Boy constantly referenced their 'night together' which confused everyone else but caused Moxxi to flush heavily and flip out or stomp away until BB coaxed her out of her stupor. It was a running topic throughout the rest of the Titans what their 'night together' actually was. The most thought-of guess was sex, although secret puppet shows and BB catching Moxxi pretending to be Robin were also popular.

Speaking of the Boy Wonder, Robin had done his best to be welcoming to the Souther Titans, but he mostly kept to himself, all wrapped up in capturing this new villain. Finally, he couldn't keep still any longer "I'm going out on patrol." Robin said, standing and making his way towards the door.

Moxxi, who was engaged in a video-game war with Beast Boy, leaned toward her green companion and muttered "More like out searching for his new evil girlfriend." Beast Boy, along with Cyborg and Eva who had been cheering the two gamers on, snickered their agreement.  
Robin rolled his eyes and left the room, making his way down to his R-Cycle.

* * *

**-Moxxi POV-**

It was late, like really super late. The kind of late where it's pitch black with the lights off and you really shouldn't be watching a scary movie. So what was I doing? Watching a terrifying movie in the dark.

With Beast Boy.

In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best idea, but he managed to talk me into it. So now I sat on the couch next to my new green friend, curled into myself while I watched some poor girl making her way slowly down a hallway. I just knew at any moment the demon was going to pop up out of nowhere, and even though I saw it coming I knew it was going to terrify me. Just as I predicted, the creepy demon popped up from behind the female lead and attacked her, causing me to let out a short shriek of terror. Then, something grabbed my shoulder roughly from behind. I jumped six feet into the air and turned, only to come face-to-face with a giant green spider. I shrieked again and pushed away from it, falling backwards off the couch. The nasty green spider shifted back into the nasty green Beast Boy, who was pointing at me and laughing his head off. "That wasn't funny, asshole!" I snapped, pushing him.

"D-Dude, you should have seen your face!" Beast Boy erupted with laughter. "I was all 'grrr' and you were all 'ahh!'"

I sat back down on the couch and huffed, crossing my arms and putting my back to him. "That so wasn't cool. You really scared me!"

"Aww, I'm sorry." He hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to me, his arm around the top of the couch and my shoulders "Do you forgive-" I turned to him and we both paused, noticing our faces were only inches apart. "...me?"

I won't deny that I felt an attraction towards Beast Boy, and right now, staring into his wide green eyes, that attraction reared its big, hungry head. I could tell he felt it too, as his eyes started to darken and close as he leaned forward, and I did the same...

Something wrapped itself around my arm and pulled back hard. I screamed and jumped, looking to see a green tentacle already forming back into Beast Boys arm. He was cracking up again, holding his stomach from laughter "Aw man that was too perfect!"

I was fuming "Next time you wanna play with a girl don't go lookin' fer me!" I seethed, my accent coming out a lot thicker with my anger. I turned on my heel and stormed out of the living room and down to my room.

I heard Beast Boy get up and scramble after me "Wait, Moxxi, c'mon! You know I was just goofing off!"

"Forget it, I don't wanna hear it!" I snapped.

"Moxxi!" Beast Boy grabbed my arm with his real hand and spun me around to face him.

"What?" I snapped, only to have Beast Boy cover my mouth with his, pressing his lips hard against mine. I stood shocked for a moment before beginning to kiss him back, allowing his tongue to slide into my mouth. Normally I would have fought with him a little, not to let him think I would swoon from just a kiss, but at the moment... I just wanted him to keep kissing me. I threw my arms around his neck, one hand buried in his hair. I felt his hand let go of my arm and wrap around my back, his other arm joining it at my waist. Too soon for my liking, we broke apart for air. "Whoa." I said breathlessly, feeling my lips tingle with electricity.

"Yeah." Beast Boy agreed, staring down at me with wide eyes.  
I looked towards the empty couch and the movie still playing on the TV "You know, that movie isn't going to finish itself, and the couch looks pretty lonely..." I hinted with a small smile. Beast Boy grinned and pulled me to the couch, where he pulled me into his lap and we continued to make out and (occasionally) watch the movie.

* * *

**AN: And another chapter done! Hopefully it was good? Review pretty please!**

**Now time for the special announcement! I am currently writing a Young Justice Robin(Dick Grayson)/OC fic! It's completely based off my favorite manga Hana Yori Dango. It's got a lot of Young Justice characters in it. It's AU and kinda OOC to match The YJ characters with the Hana Yori Dango characters, but I'm trying to keep them all as in-character as possible! It's going to be called Boys Over Flowers, which is the English translation of Hana Yori Dango, and it'll be split into three stories, each about 40 chapters long. The manga is 241 chapters, and I'm combining two manga chapters for one fanfic chapter. Anyhoo, I'll keep you all updated for that, and it should be posted in a few weeks! Also, fair warning, there will be a lot of foul language in it, so it should be fun! Keep an eye out for that!**

**I'll do shout outs next chapter, I promise. I just don't want to do them over again. It's like midnight and school has sucked out all my energy this whole week.**

**I'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK! REVIEW MY WONDERFUL READERS! **

**(15 or 16 reviews will get you all an early update!) **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: AAAAANNNDDD another new chapter! Woot woot. School is kicking my ass, guys. I love psychology, but I'm seriously worried about the upcoming test. But it certainly won't stop my updates!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans. Boo.  
**

* * *

**-Robin POV-**

I sped through the streets of Jump City, weaving in between cars as street lights flashed beside me. Court Jester needed to be caught, and she was going to be. She needed to be. Once she was, she'd be out of my head forever.

I hope.

What is it about her that plagued me so? She hadn't shown that she was much of a villain, having robbed a bank for only ten dollars, and threatening a crowded club with bombs only to have them go off and turn out to be confetti. So what was it?  
It definitely wasn't her looks. Not her short black hair that was always messy in a cute way, or her pale skin that seemed to glow in any light. It certainly wasn't that small waist that called for his arms to wrap around it, the one that melted into her smooth hips. And I know it had nothing to do with her slender limbs that looked packed with power.  
It couldn't have been the dream I had about her two nights ago...

_An abandoned house. I shouldn't be here, I know I shouldn't. But I came anyway. I had to. I had to know...  
_

_"Hello, Robin."  
_

_I turned around to see Court Jester leaning against the doorway, her arms crossed under her chest. "Court Jester. You called me here, what do you want?" I asked, glaring at her through my mask.  
_

_"You know what I want, birdie boy." She said, pushing off of the doorway and making her way towards me. She grabbed my chest, fisting the fabric if my uniform in her hand, and pulled me close, pressing her lips to mine. This time, I didn't push away. This time, I kissed her back just as hard, swirling my tongue in her mouth. She pushed me back until the back of my knees hit the bed and buckled, sending us both down onto the mattress. She crawled atop me and straddled my hips.  
_

_"I want you to show me why they call you Boy __**Wonder**__." She murmured seductively, grinding on my hips.  
_

_I growled and grabbed her arms, flipping her over and under me. I pinned her down and attacked her neck, biting and sucking at her soft flesh "Oh, I'll show you."_

I won't go into detail about what happened after that, although I'm sure it's pretty obvious. It sickens me that my brain could make up something like that, and it's even more disgusting how my body reacted afterwards. I haven't slept since then. I can't. I don't want to.

As I went through a darker, more empty street, something flashed out of the corner of my eye. A shadow passing overtop a building. I increased my speed and turned down another empty street, stopping the R-Cycle and shooting a birdarang up to the roof, using it to propel myself up onto the rooftop. I looked across the street and saw the shadowed form a few buildings ahead. The shadow of her hat gave away her identity, along with the soft tinkling of its bells. I smirked and propelled myself over to her side of the street, jumping silently across rooftops until I was hiding in the shadows behind her. I watched her unscrew the lid to a vent and was about to pop it off when I decided to speak up.

"Don't even think about it, Court Jester."

She spun around quickly, shock registering on her face for a moment before reverting to her normal smirk. She crossed her arms and leaned against the vent "Birdie Boy. I was wondering how long it would be until you came to find me."

"Working on another petty theft?" I asked "Or maybe this time you'll actually do something worth getting your ass kicked."

"Oh my." She chortled "How violent. Going to play rough with me, are you?" Her smirk widened, and she slunk down into a fighting position "Bring it on, Birdie Boy."

I charged at her and attacked with a flying jump kick. She ducked and rolled out of the way, kneeling on the ground and looked up at me, beckoning me with a wave of her hand. I pulled out my Bo-staff and straightened it out, pointing it at her.

She giggled "Oh, you two even use the same weapon! But you're more fun of course, and a hell of a lot cuter."

I paused in confusion -you two? who's the other person?- and she took that chance to run at me and throw a punch at my stomach. Just in time, I managed to bend over backwards and narrowly escape the hit. Unfortunately that left her an opening to swipe my feet out from under me - which she happily did, sending me crashing to the floor on my back. I used my lower advantage to do the same to her, cherishing the look of surprise on her face and the sound of her hitting the floor. I rolled back and flipped myself up, swinging my Bo-staff and catching Court Jester in the stomach with it just as she was starting to get up. The force of the hit sent her flying back with a cry. She hit the ground hard and sputtered as the air flew out of her lungs. She got up nonetheless and threw down a smoke bomb.

I coughed, trying to see through the smoke I so often used, but this was a mirage of colors instead if the usual white I was so used to. Suddenly, a kick came at my back and sent me sprawling forward. I planted my Bo-staff on the ground and used it to spin myself around mid-air and send a kick back at Court Jester. It caught her in the side and she went flying. But before I could comprehend it, she twisted her body in the air to face me, pulled out a gun and fired it.  
The center of my chest exploded with pain. I clutched at my chest and felt the wetness that was already beginning to accumulate. I pulled my hands away to see - blue? I checked my chest, which was throbbing with pain and dripping with blue paint. But no bullet hole. "You shot me with a paintball?" I asked.

"Like it?" She wheezed, fighting to regulate air into her lungs after getting the wind knocked out of her twice. She stumbled over to me and offered me a hand. Confused, I took it and let her help me up. "It comes in a rainbow of colors."

"Why did you just-"

"Shhh." She shushed me by putting one of her fingers to my lips "We don't want to ruin the night with questions." She walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down with her legs dangling int the air, and patted the spot next to her "Sit with me, Birdie Boy."

At my hesitation, she scoffed "I'm not going to push you over the edge. Believe it or not, I don't want you dead. Where's the fun in that?"

I decided to momentarily trust her and joined her at the roofs edge, sitting next to her, but out of arms reach. She sighed happily, looking up at the night sky

"The stars are pretty tonight. The sky is much clearer here in Jump City. Not like Gotham, where the smog covers up everything."

"What do you want?" I questioned.

She turned her head to look at me "Can't a girl look at the sky with a guy she just shot?"

"And you don't see anything wrong with that sentence..?" I asked, beginning to question her sanity. Well, she did work for the Joker.

"Whatever." She scoffed, turning to look back up at the stars.

We sat in silence for a while, before I decided to ask another question. "Why did you come to Jump City? Why here?"

"Mr. J sent me to mess around with the Teen Titans a bit." She answered, not bothering to look away from the stars. Her legs swung happily below her.

"Why do you work for him? Your talents could be used for the greater good." Maybe I could reason with her, and she would see the error of her ways and come with me and be good... Damn it Robin, stop it with your stupid thinking!

Her swinging legs stopped and she sighed, looking down from the stars and to the street below "I'm not a bad person, just one that had a bad life, and made a bad choice. One that I'll have to stick with for a while, if not forever."

I didn't realize it, but I had scooted closer to her until I was right next to her "But... why?" I asked, taking her chin in my hand and pulling her head up to face mine. "Why do you have to live that life?"

"It's just the way things are, Robin." She shrugged, looking away from me.

I turned her chin to make her look back at me. I don't know if it was the way she was looking beyond my mask and into my eyes, or the way she said my name, or if I was driven mad by some force in the beyond, but I leaned down and kissed her softly. She froze in surprise but relaxed, her hand coming up to cup my face. Our heads tilted to allow better leverage and I continued to kiss her.

She pulled away for just a moment "I know I like this, but I also know you think this is wrong. Why are you-"  
"Don't" I stopped her, kissing her again. I knew this was wrong. But in the moment... I didn't really care.

* * *

**AN: How was my fight scene? Good, bad, okay? I'm never sure if they're any good. Input, my dears? I never realized, but this story is REALLY not popular. I get like no views, and even less reviews. I suppose I'll continue to update what I've got, but if it continues to be like this, I may just end it. Which I really don't want to. **

**So, if you like this story and want me to continue with it, please review? I've only got up to chapter nine done, with chapter ten and maybe eleven in the works. But they might not get the chance to be read if nobody reviews! Like my average is about 2 reviews a chapter, and it kind of hurts my feelings. I may sound like a whiny brat who isn't getting her way, but too bad.**

**No reviews = No story, people. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Shit, 'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I went out to a double movie (it was a drive in theater that played two movies one after the other) and didn't get home until past midnight. I was frigging exhausted. Anyho, I'm updating now, so I hope you forgive me? Yes?**

**Disclaimer: You know what I own and what I don't.**

* * *

**-Court Jester POV-**

I couldn't do it. I couldn't do _this_ anymore! It was just a simple mission. Steal some money, destroy a few buildings, rough up the Teen Titans a little. But no wthe mission was... compromised. And I didn't know what to do. The thing with Robin was just a little fun. I only did it to mess with his head a little. I never realized that it would mess with mine as well. I didn't want to, but I had to leave. It was best got everyone, especially after last night.

_After almost an hour of making out and talking, Robin and I finally decided to call it a night. We both stood, about to go our separate ways, when Robin called out "Wait!" __I turned back to him, and he took my hand in both of his, looking down at me "Promise me something."_

_"What?" I asked.  
_

_"Don't... Don't do anything bad anymore. You __**can**__ be good! I can help you-"  
_

_"Robin!" I cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth. His words muffled for a second before he stopped talking. I removed my hand and gave him a passionate kiss. But then I sent him a wicked grin and threw down a smoke bomb, disappearing into the fog as he coughed and called out for me. "I can't make any promises, Birdie Boy." I called into the smoke before jumping off the roof and making my way back to the abandoned warehouse I called home._

I couldn't be what he wanted me to be. So I had to leave. Jump City held nothing for me now, but if I was going, I was going out with a goddamn bang!

* * *

**-Robin POV-**

Today I woke up happy. I shouldn't have been after the events of last night, but it was because of what happened last night that I was so happy. As I bound out of my room and into the living room I noticed the down faces of everyone else. It took me a moment, but I remembered what today was. "You guys are... leaving today." I said to the Titans South.

Moxxi looked up at me and nodded sadly. "Yeah, we are. Well, it was fun while it lasted. Thanks for having us."

"It was great. Maybe next time we'll come visit you." I said with a small smile.

"Can we?" Beast Boy exclaimed loudly, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Our door is always open for you guys." Moxxi grinned.

I remembered something important "Oh! Here." I grabbed four extra communicators and passed them out to each member of the Titans South. "Take these. In case we ever need each other, we're just a call away."

"Thanks, Robin." Moxxi smiled and we shook hands. "Come on guys, time to go home." She quickly embraced Beast Boy, and then her and her team were out the door.

"Aw man," Beast Boy groaned "I miss them already!" The rest nodded in agreement, thinking back to their last moments with their new friends.

* * *

**-Starfire POV-**

Duke held me in his arms, a place I had grown used to over the last week. "Must you go?" I asked.

"'Fraid so, Star." He said with a sigh.

I nuzzled into his chest "I wish you did not have to."

"I wish I didn't have to either, but I do."his fingers combed soothingly through my hair "I'm gonna miss you, Star. It seems the Duke has been tamed."

I laughed and felt a lump grow in my throat as I fought back tears. Even though we only spent a week together, I felt so close to Duke. Almost like how I felt for Robin, not so long ago.

Duke pulled back, only a little, and kissed me on the forehead. He gave me a small smile, his normally bright green eyes soft. "I'll call you. I promise."

"I'll be waiting." I smiled as well, holding into his hand as he pulled away, being called by Moxxi. Slowly, our arms extended out until we had to let go of each other.

* * *

**-Cyborg POV-**

"If you leave, who am I gonna talk to about tech stuff?" I asked Eva.

She laughed, which made me smile. "You always have Robin. He seems to understand some of it. But I think the real question is; who's going to help me find my room when I get lost in the middle of the night?"

We both chuckled, remembering that first night. But then it grew quiet between us.

"I'll miss you, Cy." Eva said after a moment.

"I'll miss you too, E."

I felt her hand on my arm, and I turned to look at her. Her hand slid up my arm, up to my face, and she pulled my face down to hers and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later." She said quickly, her normally pale face blushing pink. She stood up and made her way over to Moxxi who was calling her team back.

I grinned and leaned back against the couch. "Huh. I got game." I watched Eva as she left with the rest of her team. I'll miss that little technopathic blind girl.

* * *

**-Raven POV-**

"So I... actually had some fun while you were here. You guys, I mean." I quickly corrected myself, looking awkwardly away from Peter.

"That's, uh, great. I had fun too." Peter rubbed the back of his neck, looking just as awkward as I felt. He turned his head to the side as his shadow pulled onhis shirt and hair "What?"

The shadow gestured wildly but Peter just looked at it confused and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned back to me "Maybe, after this, we could still-"

I didn't get to hear what Peter was going to suggest, because his shadow shoved him into me, accidentally causing our lips to touch. We both stood frozen, staring at each other before jumping apart. I felt my heart racing, and I dared a peek at Peter. His face was almost as red as his strawberry-blonde hair. It almost made me giggle.

You know, if I giggled.

"So, uh, I'll um, um, I-I'll call you?" Peter stuttered out, while his shadow crossed his arms proudly over his chest and smirked triumphantly (How does a shadow make facial expressions?)

I offered Peter a rare smile "Alright."

Hm. Maybe... maybe meddling shadows aren't that bad.

* * *

**-Beast Boy POV-**

"I'm gonna miss you Beast Boy." Moxxi said, hugging me.

"Hey, hey, Mox. We'll see each other again, no worries!" I assured her, wrapping my arms around her nonetheless and resting my chin on the top of her head.

She pulled away "Promise?"

"After our special nights?" I laughed as her face turned red and she glared. I leaned down and kissed her, holding it for a moment before saying "I promise."

She smiled and shook her head, rolling her eyes "You're a dork, BB. But you're my dork. You got that?"

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted goofily, and she laughed and kissed me again.

"I gotta round up the gang, but call me sometime, okay? Maybe next time you guys can visit our tower." She leaned up on her toes and whispered in my ear "Then I can show you _my_ room."

I grinned devilishly at the thought, all sorts of scenarios already flashing through my mind. Oh my. "I look forward to it." I told her, swooping down to kiss her one last time.

* * *

**-No POV-  
**

Everyone slowly went about their daily lives not long after Moxxi and the Titans South left. A few moments after they went out the door Beast Boy announced "I'm gonna go wave goodbye to them! I'll be on the roof." He was up and out of the room in seconds.

"Get ready for some video games when you're done!" Cyborg challenged him as Beast Boy left. "Yo Rob, you wanna play while I wait?"

"Sure." The boy wonder shrugged and joined Cyborg at the couch, where they battled it out with controllers.

After five battles, in which Cyborg won all but the first game, The half-robot man questioned about his green friend. "Beast Boy sure has been on the roof for a while. What's he doing up there? As much as I love kicking your ass at video games, Rob, I like some variety."

"I don't know. Go check what he's doing up there." Robin said, pouting from his multiple defeats.

"I will." Cyborg stood and made his way up to the roof. Not long after, he came back down, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Did he come back down here without us noticing?"

Robin shook his head "He would have said something."

"Hey Star, Rae! You girls see Beast Boy anywhere?" Cyborg yelled to the girls.

The two girls poked their heads out of their separate rooms "I have not seen him." Starfire said.

"Didn't he go to the roof?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, but he's not up there." Cyborg said.

Suddenly everyone was up and searching for the changeling, yelling his name through the house. Robin pulled out his communicator and tried calling him, but Beast Boy didn't pick up. Something beeped on the giant computer screen and Robin immediately went to it, typing things in. "It's a call from Beast Boy's communicator!" He typed some more and answered the call. But the green man didn't show up on the screen. Who did, though, shocked Robin to his core. A sinking feeling went through his stomach as he stared up at the masked face.

Court Jester.

"Court Jester? But... you.. we... I thought..." Robin stuttered out softly.

"Hello Teen Titans!" She exclaimed, smiling wide "Miss me?"

"Court Jester!" Cyborg growled "What did you do with Beast Boy?"

"Nothing!" She feigned confusion "Why, do you think I should? What do you think, Beast Boy?" The communicator's camera turned away from Court Jester and onto Beast Boy, who was chained to a chair, gagged and unconscious.

"Why, Court Jester?" Robin asked, although his question seemed lost between angry and sad.

"You'll pay for this!" Cyborg growled.

"Oh, won't I?" She asked softly, her face drawn "We'll find out." Then, as if she flipped a switch, her downcast demeanor suddenly changed "I'll even give you a big hint! I'll tell you where Beast Boy and I are hiding. You better hurry though, time is a-ticking! Bye." She waggled her fingers before cutting off the call.

"Track their signal!" Cyborg ordered.

Robin took a moment to move but eventually he did, snapping out of his trance and he started typing into the super computer. "I've got a lock on the signal! It looks like they're in the old abandoned shipping warehouse, down by the old harbor. Titans, go!"

* * *

**AN: Alright, a little sadness with the Titans South leaving. Did it make anyone sad? Don't worry, they'll come back eventually. I'm pretty sure of it. And then CJ going and kidnapping Beast Boy! Wow. The story will be mostly Robin/Court Jester for a while, but a new OC will be introduced in the next chapter or two. Moxxi and her friends will be back sometime.**

**So, first off, I wanna apologize for being a megabitch and threatening to quit the story just cuz I don't have a lot of reviewers or readers. I realized that was stupid. Then I realized that I was stupid for forgetting to add Robin & OC into the story filter thing. OOPS. Hopefully I'll get more readers now? Either way, I'm happy that it's just being read, and I will continue until the story ends or until I run out of ideas. Hopefully it's the first one!**

**See you all next week! (I promise I'll update on time!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: SOOOO New chapter woo! I'm like freaking out now cuz I don't have chapter nine typed up O.O I mean I know there's still chapter eight next but I don't like the feeling of being unprepared! I WILL GET IT DONE FOR YOU GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: Y'all know this shit already.**

* * *

When the Teen Titans arrived at the warehouse, they instantly busted their way in. Cyborg fired off his arm cannon, shattering the wall. Dust from the broken wall flew up, making everyone cough.

"You didn't have to do that!" Court Jester coughed from her place next to the unconscious Beast Boy, high up on a podium "You could have just knocked!"

"Give us back Beast Boy!" Robin yelled.

"But... He's so cute." She pouted "Look, he's all green. And he's not even sick!"

"You're the sick one here!" Cyborg accused.

Court Jesters faced turned deadly serious, even grim "Am I? I suppose we'll find out."

"Titans, go!" Robin commanded.

The five teens jumped into action. Court Jester grabbed a chain dangling from the ceiling and kicked at the nearby lever, the pulley causing her to fly up towards the rafters. She landed on one and jumped to another just as Starfire sent handfuls of green energy beams at her. She dodged Cyborgs blast cannon and Ravens attacks as well, until the ceiling started to crack. All the Titans looked up, only now noticing that she had planned her movements to create a circle of small craters in the ceiling, large cracks forming in between. Dust and plaster began to fall, and then the entire thing broke and fell towards the floor. "Scatter!" Robin yelled over Court Jester's gleeful cackles. Each Titan dove out of the way of the falling piece of the ceiling. It crashed to the floor and sent up a huge cloud of dust.

When the smoke cleared, the Titans found Court Jester standing over their leader, Robin, with her foot on his chest, pinning him to the floor. She held a gun in her hand, pointed straight at his face. "If anyone makes an attempt to save Robin or attack me, I shoot." Court Jester declared loudly to the Titans scattered about the warehouse "Got it?"

"Why are you doing this?" Robin hissed "What about us, and last night?"

She knelt and leaned down closer to his face, actually looking apologetic "Last night was amazing, but I can't be who you want me to be, Robin. I'm just not a good guy. I'm sorry, I really am."

"Then why did you kidnap Beast Boy? What was the point of that?"

"You ask me that a lot."

"Answer the question." Robin said in exasperation.

"If I'm gonna go, I'm gonna go out with a bang. Gotta have something to show Mr. J when I get back to Gotham. He's fine by the way, Beast Boy I mean. I just gave him an anesthetic. He should wake up in another few hours. Or tomorrow." She shrugged "He'll wake up eventually. I'm gonna miss you Robin."  
Court Jester stood and addressed the other Titans "I changed my mind, I'm shooting him anyways."

There was a loud chorus of "No!" even from the Boy Wonder himself. A shot rang out and everyone flinched and shut their eyes tight. Court Jester giggled loudly and eyes opened to see Robin half-curled into himself, looking confused but very much alive. Court Jester stood above him with a twisted grin, her gun still pointed at him. But coming out of her gun was a small white flag with the word "BANG" written on it in pink letters.

"Aw, you didn't think I'd shoot you did you?" She asked sarcastically "'Im hurt, Birdie Boy."

A gas started spewing out from the end of her flag/gun, quickly spreading throughout the warehouse. Soon, everyone but the black and white Jester was dropping unconscious. "I gotta go." She said softly to Robin "Laters, baby." Robin's eyes closed to the sight of her leaving.

* * *

When the Titans woke up and made their way dejectedly back to their tower, they found out that, before she left, Court Jester robbed a few banks and stole thousands of dollars. Then she left, assuredly going back to Gotham. Robin however, refused to let the Gotham City Police Department handle it.

"I'm going after her." He insisted, packing a bag with multiple weapons, spare costumes, even civilian clothes.

"Why? Can't you let Gotham deal with her crazy ass?" Beast Boy asked, finally awake.

"No. I have to do this." Robin said, sounding final "I have to end this."

"Please, be careful on your journey." Starfire warned "Come back to us safely."

"Yeah man, don't make us come and save you." Cyborg teased, but the look on his face showed true concern for his friend.

"I'll be fine." Robin brushed them all off and started towards the door.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned around to see Raven. She gave him a small smile and said "Good luck." He smiled back and nodded, making his way out the door.

* * *

**-Cyborg POV-**

"So did anything happen after we left?" Eva asked.

We were having a video chat over our communicators, linked up to the supercomputer for a bigger screen. "Court Jester came back and kidnapped Beast Boy, but we saved him and she knocked us all out with some gas and almost shot Robin. She robbed some banks and then ran back to Gotham."

"Oh my god. She kidnapped Beast Boy? Does Moxxi know?" Eva asked.

I never got to answer, because at that very moment Moxxi's southern accent could be heard shrieking from somewhere on Eva's side "THAT LITTLE BITCH DID WHAT? OH _HELL_ NO, I'MA COME BACK OVER THERE AND KICK HER LITTLE JESTER ASS!"

I laughed and Eva giggled "Well I guess she just found out. Beast Boy better watch out!"

I laughed again and said goodnight to Eva before we ended the call. Beast Boy came out not long after that looking disgruntled.

"I'm the one who gets kidnapped, but she's pissed at me about it? Man, I just don't get girls!" The green changeling huffed and flopped onto the couch. "What the _hell_?" He elongated the cuss word with a groan.

"Good luck little buddy." I snickered, patting his head and going off to bed.

* * *

**-Robin POV-**

I never thought I'd go back to Gotham. Not when I left all those years ago, and certainly not now. But here I was, speeding through the dark, crime infested streets. Or as much crime that is left with the fear of my old mentor. I wore a long coat over my uniform, and no one even batted an eye my way. I wasn't sure if that was strange or a good thing.

I had to find Court Jester. I had to find her, and I had to bring her home. I knew she could be one of the good guys. With some training and convincing, she could do it. I parked my motorcycle in an alleyway and shed my coat and helmet, and climbed up to the roof. It always helped to have a good vantage point. I jumped across the rooftops, making my way through the all-too-familiar Gotham City. I was starting to remember every street, every rooftop, every nook and cranny of this city. I was about halfway through the city before I saw it - saw _her_. It was just her face, barely that, but I recognized her pale skin, short dark hair, and her black mask. I yelled out "Wait!" She turned, but I couldn't quite see her face. When she saw me, she ducked down and bolted. I chased after her, jumping to another building.

"Wait! Court Jester, stop!" I yelled.

She skidded to a stop, her cape fluttering ahead of her. Wait - cape? Since when did she have a cape? She turned stepped into the light and I knew it. The difference's were clear now. She didn't have Court Jester's makeup-pale face, nor her jingling hat. This wasn't Court Jester. "You think I'm CJ?" She asked.

My eyes almost bugged out of my head at the sight of her. _Why_ did she look like me? Her eyes widened as well "Oh my god, you're - you're _him_." She grinned widely "You're Robin! I mean, I'm Robin too, but you're the _first!_ The _original!_ Oh my god, I can't believe you're here! Why are you here?"

I surveyed her, feeling creeped out and intrigued at the same time. She had the green bodysuit with short sleeves, except with shorts instead of full leggings, and a red leotard over that with the signature yellow laces in the middle and knee-high black boots. She had a yellow utility belt wrapped around her hips, a black and yellow cape, and the definitive 'R' on the right side of her chest. She actually did look a little like Court Jester, they had almost the same skin color - This girl had a slightly tanner complexion - and they had the same hairstyle, only the girl Robin's hair was more tame.

"Are you, uh, looking for Court Jester?" She asked slowly after I didn't answer.

"Uh, yeah, I am."

"Can I ask why?"

"I just have to find her. That's all."

She looked suspicious, but sad, and sighed "You know, she isn't a bad person. Really, I swear! She just... Doesn't handle things well."

"Do you know her?" I asked curiously. Who was this girl?

She sighed "I trust you. So I'll tell you about her. About us. It started a few years ago, when our families went to the zoo together on family day..."

* * *

**AN: OH SNAP! Hell yes, new OC guys! And a FEMALE ROBIN at that! I mean I know that there's Stephanie but she was kind of a crappy Robin. Who is this mysterious Robin, and how/what does she know about Court Jester? We'll find out next chapter in... THE UNVEILINING OF COURT JESTER'S BACKSTORY! (Awwww sheit!)**

**Okay so is anybody interested in Star Trek? The new movies, Star Trek and Star Trek: Into Darkness. Well I AM (SO MUCH) and at the moment I'm attempting to write a fanfic for the cutest little fuck in those movies, the one, the only, my Russain baby, PAVEL ANDREIVICH CHEKOV (Played by the adorable Anton Yelchin) I've got a one-shot done for him and my OC Maki, just chilling on my computer, but it's kind of like the "end" of the hypothetical series. So it won't get published for a while (Plus I'll probably rewrite it eventually)**

**ONE MORE THING THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING: Anybody have an iPhone 4/4s/5? Have you downloaded iOS 7 yet? It's fucking cute. Although a little confusing at first! Tell me about your experience with iOS 7!**

**Leave a review! I love them more than I love cake (And I _REALLY_ love cake)**

**~Peace out, bitches!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: What up homies I'm back! Ha, my sad attempt at being gangster... I'm drinking a Pepsi Max that I got at school and just saying, it tastes like SHIT. I don't get how people can drink diet soda. It's gross. I'm going kayaking with my school's science club on Sunday and homecoming is next weekend! No date, FOREVERALONE!**

**Anyhoo, enjoy this new chapter! Woot, background info revealed! You all know I don't own TT but I do own Court Jester, Girl Robin, Moxxi, Eva, Duke, and the oh-so-wanted-and-loved Peter Pan! (Hell, _I _even want him!) **

* * *

Girl Robin and I sat on the edge on the rooftop, and she started to talk, introducing herself as Katie Reynolds "It started a few years ago, when our families went to the zoo together on family day. Court Jester and I were best friends ever since we were six - but back then she was known as Cassie James."

"Her name is Cassie?" I asked. It was... cute.

"Yeah. Cassie and I did everything together, so of course when our school gave us free tickets to the zoo on family day, we had to go. It started out as a great day, you know? We were like twelve. It was cool to go to the zoo. But on our way home, things started to go bad. We took the bus home, because Cassie and I had begged our parents to let us ride it. We sat on one side of the bus, talking excitedly about our day of fun, while our parents and Cassie's six-year old brother sat across from us. Nobody saw it coming, and out of nowhere a car came flying at the bus and crashed right into the side, near the back. It sent the bus skidding across the street and almost tipped it over. Cassie and I just barely hung on to our seats. I could hear our parents yelling for us, but we were both distracted by what was going on outside the bus. It was Batman fighting with The Joker. It was terrifying and cool all at the same time. Cassie and I were glued to the windows, watching as our favorite hero took down the bad guy."

"But if Cassie," the name felt weird but right on my tongue "liked batman, why did she join up with the joker?"

"I'm getting to that, hush!" She snapped. I see the resemblance between her and Court Jester - Cassie "Just as Batman was going to finish off the Joker, the Joker threw something under a bus. That something, we found out, was a bomb, and the Joker held the detonator. Joker yelled at Batman that he had to choose between capturing him, or saving us. Batman hesitated and tried to talk the Joker out of it, but the villain told him that he had wasted enough time, and pressed the detonator. The bomb exploded underneath us, and threw the bus into a nearby building. Unfortunately, the side of the bus that our families were on was the side to hit the building, crumpling into itself from the impact. It killed everyone on that side instantly. I remember Cassie screaming and crying, but I was in too much shock to do much of anything."

"The Joker got away, but Batman stayed to help get us all get out. The bus driver noticed what had happened and explained our situation to Batman. When he came to lift us out of the bus, I thanked him and told him I would do anything to repay him for saving me, even if he couldn't save my family. Cassie, however, kicked and screamed at him, blaming him for our loss. She told him that it was his fault, and she'd never forget it for as long as she lived. Two years later, she joined up with the Joker, and I with Batman."

I sat and let her words sink in "I... I remember that day. He came home and he was silent about what had happened. It really shook him up. Bruce- Batman, he told me to stay home, that I couldn't go with him after the Joker. He said it was too dangerous for me, even after all we had done together. I was so _angry_ when he told me no. I think... I think that's when things between us started to go downhill. I left him not long after that and went to Jump City."

We were both silent for a while, letting it all hang in the thickening air. Katie broke the silence by saying;

"He misses you, you know. Bruce, I mean."

I shrugged, wanting to scoff as well but choosing not to "He didn't miss me enough apparently. I've already been replaced."

"He needed someone by his side, Dick!" She defended, then her face and voice turned sad "With you gone, and after Jason... I'm happy to help him, to be there for him."

"Jason?" I questioned.

"He was Robin before me, but we don't like to talk about him." I could tell this wasn't an easy topic to discuss, so I let it go, falling back into silence.

"Dick..." Katie began hesitantly, and I looked at her "I was serious when I said Bruce misses you. He's even kept your room exactly how it was before you left. Doesn't let anyone in there but Alfred." She paused, looking like she was contemplating something. " If... If you wanted, I'm sure he'd love to see you. You could maybe... come over and see him? Or stay with us while you're here in Gotham?"

I looked at her like she was crazy "Are you serious?"

"Yes! Please, I know he would want to see you if you were here."

I couldn't resist her pleading face "I'll think about it." She grinned and I quickly said "But I'm not making any promises!"

"The manor is still in the same place, so you know where to go!" She said happily. "Should I tell Bats that you're here, or do you wanna surprise him?"

"You can tell him. I'll be around, but I gotta find Court Jester."

"If you find her, tell her I miss her." Katie said "And that I forgive her... for everything. She's done some bad shit, but she's still my best friend."

"If I find her, I'll tell her."

She smiled and nodded. "Good luck. If I see her, I'll tell her you're looking for her." I gave her a half smile and nodded back, and we left in opposite directions.

* * *

**-Court Jester POV-**

I awoke feeling dizzy and slightly nauseous, feeling constricted with my hands together behind my back. Hey, I was tied to a chair! "Wow Birdie Boy, you really know how to treat a girl. I mean drugging her and tying her unconscious body to a chair? Classy." I paused for a moment to let the world stop spinning for a second "You didn't take advantage of me while I was out did you? 'Cause I totally wouldn't have minded." I grinned, or at least felt that I was grinning. I was still feeling the effects of whatever Robin used to knock me out, so who knows what kind of expressions my face was making.

I heard him scoff from somewhere in the darkness, and seeing as the only light in this place was a single spotlight shining from above me and my chair, that meant he could be anywhere. "Hey, don't you do that!" I slurred "You did this to me, now you have to deal with my drugged ass." I groaned as he stepped forward into the light "Jesus Christ, what did you use on me?" I thought back to how I got into this situation. Let's see... I was minding my own business, breaking into a jewelry store, when someone - wait, no, it was definitely Robin - called out my name. I turned around and he was flying at me, so I prepared to defend myself. Instead, he landed on me and sent me to the ground, where Birdie-Boy put a cloth over my mouth and nose until everything went black.

"I didn't use anything dangerous, if that's what you're wondering." He said.

"Hm, what a shame. It's always more fun when the victim is left with something that will kill them in the future, that is, if you don't kill them first!" I giggled madly to myself.

Robin didn't look as amused "I talked to Katie." That got me to freeze "I know everything."

"Do you now?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. Cassie, you know what happened to your family wasn't Batma-"

"Yes it was!" I snapped, turning my head sharply to glare at him "It was all his fault! He should have been able to stop the bomb, he should have been able to save my family!"

"Cassie! You need to listen to me!" Robin tried to calm me down.

"No, dammit! I'm done listening to people trying to tell me it wasn't his fault, that I need to let go of the past!" I didn't realize I was crying until my vision started to blur from all the tears "If I... if I let go of them, they'll be gone for real."

"When I was eight, I watched my parents fall to their death because a mob boss didn't get his money." Robin said. I looked up at him, confused. Was this some sort of distraction tactic?

"What?"

"Before I was Robin, me and my family were circus performers. We were the Flying Grayson's, a family of trapeze artists in The Haly Circus. We were the main attraction, flying across the tent like we were meant to be in the air. One day, a mob boss named Tony Zucco visited the circus. I overheard him tell the owner of the circus that they had to pay him for protection insurance. The owner said he wouldn't, and Boss Zucco threatened the circus. I was the only one in the circus who knew about this. In the next performance, the gangsters sabotaged our trapeze wire and sent my parents falling to their death. Batman stopped me from going to the police and saved my life. He couldn't save my family, but he saved me, and helped me take down Tony Zucco."

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked quietly.

"We're kind of the same, you and I." He nodded back and forth between us "We both lost our families, when Batman could have saved them. Except I chose to accept him, while you chose to hate him. I worked with him, and you against him. And do you know why?" I didn't answer him, my face burning and my throat tightening up, but Robin continued anyway "You couldn't come to grips with the fact that you had lost everyone you cared about, so you looked to blame the first person you could, and you let it consume you."

His voice grew soft, and he came closer, kneeling on the ground and taking one of my hands in both of his "But I can help you, Cassie. I can help you get past this, and you can leave the Joker, and you can be good. You can do good things. You can be a hero to the people!"

"How do you know?" I asked, embarrassed to hear my voice hoarse with emotion "How do you know that? You can't know. Once you're with the Joker, you're with him until death. Whether you die working for him, or you die by his hand, is entirely up to him. I'm lucky to have lasted this long."

"But how much longer can you last?" He asked desperately.

"I don't know!" I yelled. I sobbed, but no tears came "I don't know. But I'll last as long as I can."

He gave me a grave look, but backed away, untying me from the chair. "Katie says she misses you. And that she forgives you." He said quietly before disappearing.

"I'm glad someone does." I murmured quietly to myself with a sigh, looking after the shadows in which Robin disappeared into.

* * *

**AN: Ooh! Hopefully that was dramatic enough for you guys? Shit starts hitting the fan in the next chapters, so it should be awesome! Woo! I wanna thank everyone that's reading this, I love you all so much :D**

**Okay so some of you totally deserve shout-outs cuz your reviews were awesome. **

**FIRST IS personallyinsanetoday: DUDE NO WAY I HAVE PHYSICAL SCIENCE AND ALGEBRA TOO! Crazy shit... I'm in algebra 2 though (Senior, fuckyeah)What the hell is velocity anyway xD I feel like I know it I just don't care enough to remember.**

**AverageFangirl: Holy shit, you have no clue how much I love you. Seriously, you leave the best reviews, and I love the shit out of you. I feel bad that I don't update CMA or WPWT, I just don't have an interest in MBaV right now. I might do a Radio Rebel fic eventually to follow up We So Fly (Titled, of course, Turn It All Around. I like the songs a lot!)I'm gonna have to steal your little saying and use it. OH SHIT I'LL PUT IT IN CHAPTER TEN you just helped me out so much just now.**

**LATERS MY CHILDREN!**

**(Not really. Who's excited for Halloween? I KNOW I AM! Okay now really goodbye)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back with a new update! WOOT WOOT! Guess who has Homecoming tomorrow? THIS GIRL! I'm gonna dance my little heart away :D**

**Y'all know I don't own Teen Titans but I do own all OC's and the plot.**

* * *

**-Robin POV-**

I rode along the Gotham streets, having gone back to get my bike after leaving Cassie - no, Court Jester. If she didn't want to join me... Then so be it. If I had to be against her, I would. For the greater good. That's what being a hero was. But it still would be nice to get some advice... And that's why I was racing down lone, empty streets, on a path I knew so well but swore I would never follow again.

Wayne Manor rose up from the distance to greet me like an old friend. It still looked as lovely as it had when I left so many years ago. I pulled into the long, winding driveway and parked my bike, climbing off of it and going up to ring the doorbell. The sun was just beginning to rise, so I knew Alfred would undoubtedly be up. I was dressed in civilian clothes, and not even wearing sunglasses. I didn't need to, not here.

The door opened to a polite, old face that I knew so well. "May I help -" Alfred's eyes widened in surprise "Master Dick!"

"Come on, Alf. You don't have to say 'master,' it's weird." I grinned half-heartedly at the old man.

"What are you -" he cleared his throat, seemingly flustered "Come in, come in, please. It's been far too long, Master Dick."

"Yeah, it has. How's Bruce?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Master Dick?" Alfred said, and just then I heard steps coming down the front stairs.

"Dick? What are you doing here?"

I turned to the surprised face of my old mentor and father-figure, Bruce Wayne. He looked exactly the same, but a little older and a little more weary. But I knew he still had that same charm and wit that he always did, as well as power. But right now, his eyes were wide open, and his jaw hung a little. "Hey, Bruce." I waved awkwardly "How've you been?"

"Uh, I've been good. What are you doing here?" He answered.

Always straight to the point, this one. I sighed, running a hand through my hair "Well, it's kind of a long story -"

"Robin!" It was a girl, most likely Katie since I was certain that Bruce didn't randomly adopt a teenage girl while I was gone. "You're here! I knew you'd come!" She bounded down the stairs in the familiar Gotham Academy girl's uniform, short dark hair flying behind her and bright green eyes shining.

"You two know each other?" Bruce asked.

"We met last night." Katie said casually with a flip of her hand. "He thought I was Cassie. Talk about a mix-up!"

"So, you know each other personally." Bruce's question came out more like a statement, almost a warning.

"Well, he knows who I am. You trained him to keep secrets way better than you did with me." Katie shrugged again, grinning up at Bruce.

Bruce gave me that look that said 'Girls. Whaddya gonna do?' He looked back at Katie and instructed her "You're going to be late for school, Katie. Go get in the car with Alfred."

"Will you be joining me? Both of you, perhaps? You do have work, Brucie." She smiled sweetly, almost teasingly.

"I'm going to take the day off." Bruce said, giving me a small, knowing smile.

Katie looked between us "If you say so." She shrugged and flounced off, the front doors shutting moments later.

Bruce turned to me "Shall we talk in the living room?" I nodded and we both moved. Despite being gone for years, I still remembered every inch of this mansion. We sat on two couches facing each other, and Bruce made a short call to his secretary to let her know that he wouldn't be coming in to work. He looked at me and spoke "What brings you back here, Dick?"

"The villainess known as Court Jester." I answered "She visited Jump City not too long ago and caused a little trouble. I've come to collect her to make sure she gets what she deserves."

Bruce eyes me carefully "That's not all there is, is it?" He asked knowingly.

I sighed. "No, it's not. I think she has the potential to be a Titan, if I can convince her to leave the Joker."

"That wouldn't be easy, even if you didn't have feelings for her." Bruce said.

Damn detective! He always knew everything "Yes. We had... some sort of relationship before she left. But she warned me to stay away and leave her working for the Joker."

"She's probably right. But you were my apprentice, and you've probably picked up more than just fighting skills from me." I knew Bruce was talking about his relationships with Catwoman and Talia Al Guhl. I swear that man had a fetish for bad women.

I chuckled "You're probably right on that aspect. But I know she wants to leave the Joker, Bruce. She just can't, she is too scared to."

He nodded "And you want my help to break her out?"

"I actually just needed a place to stay." I half-joked "But you would really help me out with this?"

"Of course." He nodded "For a price."

I mentally groaned. There was the catch. "Robin may have left Gotham, but Dick Grayson was a well-known public figure that couldn't just flit off when he felt like it. I had to make up a lot to cover for you." Bruce said "I told the press you decided to go backpacking around Africa to help third-world countries."

"So I'm like a saint now?" I asked as a joke.

Bruce cracked a smile "Yeah, you could call it that. But I'm attending a gala next week, and I want you and Katie to come with me. We'll tell everyone that you came back home for a little vacation, and to see your family again. Be prepared to talk about feeding malnourished children and building schools."

I nodded "Will do, Bruce."

* * *

**-Court Jester POV-**

The Joker's lair looked the same as it always did, I concluded as I walked inside the abandoned-looking building. On the outside, it was boarded up and desolate. On the inside, however, it could be anywhere from loud and rambunctious to quiet and deadly. Today it was calm, surprisingly. A couple of Joker's thugs greeted me as I passed by. I said hello back, even stopping to converse with some of them. Once you got to know them, they were pretty nice guys. I stopped at my room, really nothing more than a small area blocked off by piled up crates and some sheets hung up as curtains. I dropped my bag to the concrete floor and flopped onto the cot. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it would do. Hell, maybe I'll just replace it with a hammock like I had in Jump City.

Now _that_ was comfy.

No, dammit. No thinking about Jump City. That leads to thoughts of he-who-shall-not-be-named. And no, it wasn't Voldemort. Just as I started to doze off, a deep voice interrupted me from my oncoming slumber. "Hey, CJ. Mister J and Harley wanna talk to you."

"Ah, hell." I groaned, rolling off the cot and catching myself on the floor. I got to my feet and trudged out through one of the curtains. "I just get back and they already need me." I grumbled to myself.

I trudged up the two flights of stairs that led to the floor entirely dedicated to Joker and Harley. Sometimes I got to stay with them, other times I was kept downstairs with the thugs. Joker and Harley came into my sight; Mister J noticed me first. "Ah, Jessie. Come in, come in." He gestured me to him with his wide, deranged smile. Harley perked up and looked at me, but said nothing, choosing to cuddle closer to Joker instead, eyeing me.

Hesitantly, I closed the distance between us, standing a few feet away from the two. "You wanted to see me, Mister J?" I asked.

"A little birdie told me you didn't do so well on your little vacation."

I cringed inside, but kept a cool and calm facade on the outside. "I did what was asked of me."

"Ah, yes," he nodded, and looked up at me with his face looking down, causing his maniacal grin to look deadly and his eyes glaring "But unfortunately, you did not do it well enough."

"Word is," Harley squawked in her nasally voice "You got distracted by a little birdie that flew the nest."

Crap. I think my eye twitched at that "There was nothing."

The Joker looked up, Harley leaving his side to walk around me "I should kill you. But you're valuable to me. And Harley likes you, womanly affection and whatnot. So you get to live. Under certain conditions, of course."

"Conditions?" I asked, feeling dread curling in my stomach.

"You're going to have to listen to us better, darling. If you're going to stay, you're going to have to do much better than what you are."

"What do you- Ack!" I gasped and made a strangled noise as Harley came up behind me and thrust a syringe into my neck, pushing down the plunger.

My vision began to get fuzzy, and I saw Harley leer over me as I felt like I was falling, hitting the floor with a 'thump' "Sleep tight sweetie pie. You'll be feeling much better when you wake up!" I saw Joker's face join hers before I finally blacked out.

* * *

**AN: GASP! What did Harley give CJ? Why is she being drugged? I think it's pretty obvious, but who knows. I'm the author, so of course I would know. ANYHOO still working on a Star Trek fic (I love the 2 movies that came out this year and 2009)**

**I've almost got chapter ten of this fic done, and the the plot/idea for chapter eleven. BUT I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE TO GO ON FROM THERE. So I'd like to ask for you guys to review (or PM) with any ideas you have or anything you'd like to see in the future of this fic! Want some Teen Titans/South Teen Titans fluff or drama? Or maybe some more Robin/CJ stuff? LET ME KNOW PRETTY PLEASE!**

**Okay some shout outs :D**

**Makerboy13: Okay this is probably a stupid question, but it's been bothering me FOREVER! Your username is Makerboy13, so I'm wondering... are you a guy? Or does makerboy just stand for something? Just saying, I would be ecstatic if you were a dude xD**

**Average Fangirl: MY DARLING :D Twisted Telepath says hi! Thank you so much for your offer, but I'm probably just gonna ask my mom to renew our subscription. Writing for MBaV is really just a "Eh, not feeling it" Thing. I just kind of lost interest. TIAA will really just be like a side thing, so I've no clue when it'll come out.**

**I'll see you all next week! MWAW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Another new update! Yay!**

* * *

**-Robin POV-**

I forgot how comfortable Bruce lived. How I once lived. Everything was clean and spacious, and quiet. Alfred was always there to prepare food or clean up any mess. It was different from the loud noises and chatter of the Titans Tower, and the mess, and the nasty tofu Beast Boy always made us eat. I almost missed it. I didn't go out much while I was here. I was too recognizable in Gotham, both as Robin and as Dick. I stayed indoors mostly, training, practicing my acrobatics, and occasionally helping Katie with her homework when she needed it.

Bruce told me I shouldn't go out to help them at night, that if I get recognized it could cause trouble. But he knows I go out anyway. I just patrol and keep out of sight, taking down petty crimes along the way, nothing too big. And that's what I planned to do. At least, that was my plan until there was a massive robbery and shooting at the Gotham City Bank. No one was hurt except the walls and the ceiling, but a lot of money was stolen. They estimated it to be about one and a half million dollars. And who was flaunting it in front of the security cameras, purposely putting herself out there?

Court Jester.

I was appalled. I know Court Jester, Cassie, wouldn't do that. She was kind-hearted, even for a bad guy. I had to go after her and talk to her. I sat at my laptop, working out every possible location for where she could be. I felt a presence in my room, and Bruce's voice spoke up. "Maybe you should let her go, Dick. You can't change everyone."

"I have to try." I said determinedly.

* * *

**-Court Jester/Cassie POV-**

"CJ, my dear, daddy needs you to do something." The Joker grinned, leering down at me from his throne-like chair, set upon a pseudo-pedestal.

"Anything you want, Mister J." I said, bowing my head before looking back up at him.

"Perfect. Daddy loves it when you do as he says."

"Mommy does too!" Harley Quinn piped up from next to him.

"Shut up, Harley!" The Joker snapped, and she squeaked, hiding behind his chair, still poking her

head out. "Give it to her!"

Harley obeyed, jumping down to my level and pulling something out of her pocket. My eyes never strayed from Joker's, even at the small prick in my neck. A haze washed over me, clouding my mind.

"Now," the Joker said, "Here's what I need you to do..." As he went into detail, I numbly nodded along.

* * *

**-Robin POV-**

I met up with Batman and Katie later that night, both suited up and ready to fight. Batman took one look at my Robin suit and gave me one of his famous Batglares. "No." Was all he said.  
I glared right back at him, having perfected my own Robinglare over the past years (which, admittedly, does not sound as intimidating as the Batglare.) "I'm going whether you like it or not."

"Well I don't like it, so you aren't going." He countered "What if someone sees you?"

"Then they see me, Bruce!" I yelled at him, using his name for possibly the first time while he was in his Bat suit. "I don't care. But I do care about _her_, and I'm going to find out why she's doing this."

We stared each other down for a long while, Katie looking back and forth at us like she was watching a tennis match. Giving me one last glare, Batman gave in and said in a gruff voice "Stay out of sight."

I nodded, and mounted my R-Cycle. "When can I get a cool ride like that?" Katie whispered loudly to Batman. He fixed her with a pointed look and she shut up, hopping obediently into the Batmobile. I revved my bike and sped out of the Batcave after the Batmobile. Once we hit Gotham's main roads I veered off from Batman and followed along the back roads and alleyways of the city. If I knew anything about CJ, then she would be in the most deserted place possible.

"Robin, where are you going?" Batman's voice came over my comms system.

"I'm going to check out some of my own leads. I'll meet up with you later." I spoke back.

I couldn't find her anywhere. I checked everywhere I could, but Gotham was a big place where criminals could hide anywhere and everywhere. Batman's voice came over my comms and he said "Robin."

I touched the ear piece "Robin here."

"We just got word that the Gotham National Bank has been robbed of almost fifteen thousand dollars. The thief is coming by your location, so we want you to intercept him. Robin and I will meet up with you soon."

"I'm on my way." I said, turning my bike around. I followed the coordinates Batman sent to me, and guessed where I could find the thief.

I didn't have far to look. I found Court Jester standing on a roof, dumping bag after bag off the building. I jumped and landed behind her. "A big heist is a change for you, Court Jester. Decided to try big-girl crimes now?"

She turned around to look at me, and even with a mask over her eyes I could see that she was different. Her eyes, instead of the bright gray they usually were, they were dull and unresponsive. "Ha ha, little bird." She said. "Aren't you the funny one?"

"I try my best." I shrugged "Now, give back the money you just threw over the roof, and I won't have to hurt you."

"Too late, Boy Wonder. It's already gone." She smirked, but the expression was empty. I heard the start of an engine and tires squealing. I ran over to the edge of the roof and peered down just in time to see a large truck speed away.

"Damn it!" I swore, and felt hands at my back. I was about to turn when they shoved me, and I toppled over the edge, falling through the air. Instead of flailing around like my body wanted to, I reached for my grappling gun and shot it back at the roof. It caught onto something and I pulled myself back up, scrambling back onto the roof. I looked at Court Jester, who stared blankly back at me. "You just tried to kill me!" I wheezed, using my forearms to push myself completely onto the roof.

"So?" She asked.

"So... apologize."

"No." She pulled out her gun and shot at me, bright splatters of paint dressing my uniform.

"What's wrong with you Cassie?" I asked.

She just watched me, expressionless "Nothing's wrong with me, Birdie Boy." She said, and hopped off the building to the ground below. I rushed to the edge after her, watching her land nimbly on the ground and take off, running down the street. I raced down to the ground, back to my bike, and hopped on, starting it up. I sped after her, but she used the few precious seconds she had ahead of me, and used them well. I had lost her.

It didn't take long to find her though. About fifteen minutes after I had lost her, I noticed some thugs running down the street _away_ from something. I parked my bike and followed the way they came from in the shadows, getting a strange and bad feeling in my stomach. My stomach was correct, tossing and turning squeamishly when I arrived at the scene.

I wish I hadn't. Court Jester stood in the middle of a pile of broken, bloodied bodies, her own splashed all over in the crimson. A few of the gangsters moaned in pain, so I knew that they, at least, were still alive; others lay on the concrete, unmoving, either unconscious or - I dared not to even think about it. Court Jester stood amongst them, her head bowed. As I stepped closer, her shoulders started to shake. Was she crying? "Cassie?" I asked softly. Then I heard her soft giggles. She threw her head back, laughing like a maniac, like - The Joker.

I took a step back, concerned and a little afraid. "Batman," I said into my comms, Cassie still laughing hysterically in the background "We've got a situation. Court Jester just took out a bunch of gangsters, I don't know how many are dead. Get down here, _now_."

No sooner did I finish sending Batman the text did I notice the silence. Curious, and a little scared, I slowly turned around. Court Jester came flying at me, her body hurtling in the air at mine. She crashed into me and we both slammed to the ground. She straddled me and began attacking me, throwing her fists left and right wildly. I was able to block each hit, but I was unable to go on the offensive. "Get. Off. Of. Me!" I grunted between blocking hits. I caught both her fists in my hands and pulled, her face coming inches away from mine.

"I despise you." She hissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped back.

I pushed her off me and she went up into the air before hitting the ground hard and rolling a few feet. She pushed herself up and pulled out her gun, aiming at me. "What, going to shoot me with paint again?" I scoffed.

"Not exactly" she smirked.

Batman swung in suddenly, landing nearby. "Court Jester! Stop this now." He demanded. Court Jester pointed her gun at him instead That's when I noticed her gun. It was different. That meant it could be...

"Batman, watch her gun!" I yelled to him, and she started firing. The bullets, real, deadly bullets rained down at him, and he dodged, some of the shells hitting his suit but not him.

"Cassie! Stop!" Katie jumped down with us too, and Court Jester turned and fired at her in a blind rage.

Batman yelled "Robin!" when I yelled "Katie!" And we ran at her together. Katie shrieked and we covered her with our bodies.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded, and I noticed that the bullets either went through her cape or just skimmed her skin leaving angry red welts, or thin lines of blood.

"You aren't hurt?" Batman asked her, and she shook her head.

"Nothing I can't handle." She smiled.

I stood and angrily faced Court Jester. She looked horrified, staring at Katie like she had just woken up from a nightmare. "K-Katie?" She asked.

I growled at her "You don't deserve forgiveness."

Her gaze turned to me, frightened and confused "Robin? What are you - what am I -?" Looking like she was about to break down, she turned and fled, and I didn't chase after her.

"Still think she's a good person?" I asked Katie gravely "Your 'best friend' just shot you."

"That wasn't my best friend." She said determinedly. "That was not my Cassie."

* * *

**AN: Ooooooh! CJ does some serious shit you guys! In case you don't already get what's happening with CJ, it will be explained in the next chapter (Which I still, unfortunately, have to write XP) **

**So yeah, when I imagine Cj and the Joker and Harley Quinn, I kinda imagine them as a messed version of the Batfamily (I stole that from Tracylay, who writes the BEST Young Justice Robin/OC story ever. Serious, go read it. It's called Black Falcon. It's amazing.) I totally see Joker as the the bi-polar daddy, caring and twisted but evil and disturbing when he gets angry. Harley is kinda like the mommy or the wacko aunt maybe, someone who's there for CJ some of the time but really has nothing to do with anything or anyone. And CJ is their perfect little baby girl, you know, before she liked Robin. I can totally see her as being Daddy's Little Girl! Can't you? It'd be so cute. I should do a one-shot of it!**

**SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm back! Sorry this is posted so late in the evening, I kinda procrastinated and literally just finished it. Anyhoo EVERYONE WISH MY BABY, AwkwardlyAverageFangirl A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! She's 17 today JUST LIKE ME. Except my 17th birthday was like, five months ago... Anyway this chapter is dedicated to her.  
**

**You all know what I do and don't own.**

* * *

**-Robin POV-****  
**

The next day was dark and dreary, despite the bright sunshine outside. Bruce and Katie ran errands around town, dragging me along to keep me from moping in my room like I had done all night. Bruce's charity gala was tonight, and Katie had to have _everything_ done; her hair, nails, get waxed, and even have her makeup done for her. At each salon, Bruce and I sat obediently and awkwardly at the side while Katie chattered away with the employees. They wore large smiles to appease the Wayne family. While Katie was getting her mani-pedi thing, Bruce graciously pulled me out of there, assuring Katie, and the employees, that we would be right back.

Exiting the nail salon, Bruce pulled at his shirt collar, taking in a breath. " we need some fresh air." He said.

I nodded, feeling the stench of the chemicals in the stuffy room catching in my throat. "Let's go get us some suits." He half-smiled, and we set off to the high-end men's formal wear store Gotham City Mall held.

The employees there wore the same smiles everyone else wore when a Wayne family member walked into their shop. "What can we do for you today, Mr. and Mr. Wayne?"

"Dick and I need suits for tonight. Do you think you can help us?" Bruce gave his award-winning smile.

"Of course!" The clerk seemed almost flustered, over-excited about the fact that he was about to help the Wayne men find clothes.

Bruce chuckled "Great."

* * *

After an half an hour of Bruce and I helping the poor man pick out pieces of suits, I stood in front of a large three-way mirror, staring blankly at myself in the all black suit I wore, the only splash of color coming from the skinny red tie around my neck. Bruce's face appeared next to mine, along with his larger body. No matter how much I worked out, that man would always be bigger. He looked dapper himself in a black and white suit with a black bowtie. Always traditional with him. "You look good, Dick." He said.

"Thanks, Bruce." I replied, straightening my already-straight tie.

"You'll knock them dead." I humphed in reply to his compliment. We changed back into our civvies and met up with Katie at a hair salon. She was getting her hair curled and piled atop her head in a very complex fashion. Bruce and I sat through that before getting something to eat, and then we finally went home. She would do her own makeup later.

Of course, we stood waiting for Katie thirty minutes before the gala started. Finally, she ascended the stairs in a floor length ivory gown, with bright red jewels and an ivory and red mask on her faces. Through the mask her eyes were dark and smoky. "You look beautiful, Miss Katie." Alfred complimented with a bow of his head.

"Thanks Alfie." She hugged the old man delicately.

She walked to Bruce and I, and Bruce smiled "You look stunning. Shall we go?" Katie nodded, and we left the house and got into the car, Bruce in the driver's seat.

When we arrived to the large convention hall, Katie handed Bruce and I masks of our own. Mine was red and black to match my suit. We donned our masks and stepped into the gala through the flashing lights of the cameras. Reporters shouted questions to us as we walked in.

"Bruce, is that your old ward, Richard Grayson with you?"

"Is Mr. Grayson back from his trip through Africa?"

We didn't give them any answers, just making our way peacefully into the building. Other high-class socialites flocked around us to chat, and I got many questions about my backpacking trip to save the poor Africans. I smiled politely and made up stories to keep them happy.

Soon it was time to dance. Bruce was with a pretty blonde he had been chatting up earlier, and I was whisked away by Katie. "So, see anyone here that catches your fancy?" She asked with a grin.

"No, not really." I said blandly. Many girls, my age and older, had come up to me to flirt, aroused by my looks and the mystery of the mask. But to me they all looked the same, just a blur passing to a new, similar blur.

"Seriously?" She asked, astounded "There are loads of pretty women here. Go and get laid, really." An older lady next us turned her head sharply to look at Katie and quietly gasped at her brash words.

"I'm not interested." I said evenly, with a tone of finality.

"If you say so." She grumbled. We danced for a while longer, before switching partners.

Katie had just left to find a new partner and I was about o turn to go find a seat when a new girl slid in front of me, wrapping her arms delicately around my neck and ever so gently turning me to her. "Would you care to dance?" She asked, her voice soft and sweet.

"I guess so." I said, surveying her. She was very different from anybody else at the gala. She wore a tight white mini dress with black wrapped diagonally around it and black roses printed on it. She wore a black and silver mask, her brown hair long and curly around it.

"Are you having a nice night?" She asked politely, her eyes peeking shyly up at me.

"Sure." I said, bored.

"That's good." She seemed nervous. I guess I would be too if I had to be with me right now.

"It's a nice night, Robin." She said after a beat of silence, looking around the room "This is all very elegant."

"I suppose-" I stopped myself and stared at her. She said Robin. Her eyes flashed up at me again and I recognized the gray. "You!" I hissed. Her arms tightened around my neck as I tried to pull away. "How dare you-"

"Robin, be quiet, please." She murmured frantically "I'm here to help."

"Yeah, just like you helped Katie by shooting her!" I snapped quietly, my hands digging into her skin angrily. I noticed her long brown hair was just a wig, her eyebrows her natural black.

"That wasn't me! You have to believe me. Joker had Harley drug me with something, it made me do things I didn't want to do, I couldn't stop myself-"

"How can I trust you?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Because I'm here to help you." She said, almost desperate. I stayed quiet, and she took that as my compliance and continued on "You have to get everyone out of here. There's a bomb hidden in different points of the room."

"Where are they?" I growled.

"I don't know - I don't know!" Her voice raised an octave when I squeezed her tighter and glared at her "Mister J wouldn't tell me. I just know that they're here and they're going to go off at nine-thirty." I looked at the giant clock high on the wall and saw the time was nine-ten.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked quietly after a moment of thinking.

"Because." She said, equally quietly "I can't lose you. O-or Katie"

Even though I was still confused, still mad - My heart lifted at her words. "I don't trust you," I began slowly "But I'm going to go talk to Batman. You go find Katie, she's the only one that still likes you." She nodded, eyes bright with happy, unshed tears and she took off as the song ended, looking for her oldest friend.

I moved quickly to Bruce, who was sitting at a table with a new brunette, putting his moves on her. "Bruce, can I talk to you?"

"Could it wait until later?" He said, not even looking away from his pretty prey.

"No, it can't. It's about Cassie. She's here."

At the mention of Court Jester's real name his head snapped away from the beautiful woman and his eyes locked with mine. I held his gaze steadily, and he turned back towards his lady friend "I'll be right back." He told her, getting up to follow me.

I led him out of the dance hall and into the empty hallway "What do you mean Court Jester is here?"

"She's here, I talked to her. She came to warn us - there are bombs somewhere in the dance hall set to blow in twenty minutes."

"How do we know we can trust her?" Bruce echoed my earlier thoughts "She did just try to kill us."

"She said she was drugged by the Joker. Harley gave her some sort of drug to make her obedient. Either way, she's here now and I think she's telling the truth, at least about the bombs."

"You think we can trust her?"

"Yes. I do."

Bruce eyed me for a moment before he finally nodded "Alright. First thing we need to do is get everyone out of here - and fast. We need a distraction, one that won't immediately alert the authorities."

"I've got this." Katie said, appearing from the doorway with Cassie looking sheepish on her arm. She whispered into Cassie's ear, and the girl's uncharacteristically shy face grinned brightly and the two disappeared back into the dance hall. Bruce and I shared a look before quickly following them, watching from the doorway.

"Oh my _god!_" Katie yelled loudly, her voice shrill and excited "_Batman_ is down the street taking down a bad guy!"

"Wow, he's so cool!" Cassie exclaimed loudly with her "This is his coolest fight yet! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

At the mention of Gotham's favorite hero, everyone's heads popped up and their bodies surged to the doors. Katie and Cassie sidestepped the crowd easily, blending into the shadows. Bruce and I took a leaf from their book and moved away from the doors as every guest flooded the hall and went outside. The two girls rushed through out of nowhere and quickly blockaded the doors, making sure nobody could get in.

"Let's find these bombs." Cassie said, turning around, a determined look in her eyes.

The four of us went back into the dance hall "You're sure the bombs are in here?"

"I'm sure. I accidentally overheard his plans earlier. He hasn't let me in on anything in case his drug wears off like it did tonight." She said.

"What's the point of bombing this gala though?" Katie pondered as we started our search.

Bruce opened his mouth, but Cassie beat him to it, speaking in a hollow tone "He doesn't need a reason. He just likes to watch Gotham scatter like cockroaches. If I had to guess, it would be because of Gotham's best of the best gathering in one building. What other opportunity would be this perfect to take them all out at once?" By this time we had gone through the entire room, and it had fallen silent not long after as we quickly searched again, looking closer.

Suddenly, there was a soft beeping sounding through the room. It echoed in the high ceilings, reverberating everywhere. "How many bombs did you say there were?" Bruce asked cautiously.

"I didn't..." Cassie said carefully.

"Guys...!" Katie said, staring wide-eyed at a table in the middle of the hall, and if I listened carefully, I could hear the beeps originating from there. She ran to the other side of the room, grabbing Bruce's arm and dragging him along. They flipped a table onto its side and ducked behind it. I wrapped my arms around Cassie and threw her over a table, diving over it behind her.

The beeping got faster, and then everything went to shit as fire exploded around us.

* * *

**AN: Alternate ending: The beeping got faster, and everything went to shit when the fire nation attacked.  
**

**HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!**

**Anyway, tomorrow I'm gonna corrupt my friends and hopefully show them the joys of Star Trek. And Sweeney Todd.**

**Leave reviews! Mama loooooves reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Heey guys, so I'm back... I know, I know, I'm like way late. I just couldn't find the inspiration to write this chapter. And then I did... And it turned out to be really short. I hope you guys can forgive me! Updates for this will be slower, I've been on a writer's block, not just with this but with EVERYTHING I've been working on. School and rehearsals have been kicking my ass. Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Whatever. I'm too tired for this shit. Ya'll know everything anyway.**

* * *

-Court Jester POV-

"Guys...!" Katie yelled cautiously. The beeping got faster and before I realized it Robin had thrown me over a table and landed next to me behind it, pulling it to its side to cover us. Suddenly, the room exploded in heat and light. A giant boom sent the building shaking, plaster and dust falling around us. The force of the explosion pushed Robin and I across the floor, the table at our backs taking most of the impact.

"Son of a bitch!" I breathed when it was over, a few shudders running through the floor.

Then, Robins hands were all over me, and he frantically repeated "Are you okay? You're okay, right? Please be okay!"

I pushed him away, although very happy that he still cared, maybe even still has the same feelings. "I'm fine, don't worry." I stood slowly, careful of the wreckage around us "Katie! You there?"

A small cough sounded to the right, and a piece of plaster moved and Katie emerges from under it "Yeah, alive and well. Bru-Batman is okay as well." Batman shifted and stood up as well, brushing dust off of his suit.

He looked our way and his eyes widened "Robin!"

There was a muffled sound behind me and I quickly spun just in time to see Robin, gagged and tied up, being pulled up and away. Up in one of the decorative balconies near the ceiling stood The Joker and Harley Quinn, both grinning down at me like madmen. "Hey sweetie!" Harley called, waving.

I glared, my hands curling into fists at my side. "Give him back!" I yelled up at them.

"But you don't want this icky little birdie, do you?" Joker asked.

I seethed, and Bruce glared up at them through his mask "Give him back, Joker." He said much more calmly than I had.

"Hm, no." The Joker grinned wickedly. "Sorry sweetie, but we're giving you an ultimatum. It's us, your daddy and Harley, or this boy." He spat out the last words as if they were poison, like he was actually her father concerned over a boy he disapproved of.

I glared at him, but kept quiet as I thought. I looked back and forth between Robin and the Joker. I knew, whoever I chose, there would be severe repercussions down the road, or very soon. But my heart and mind were made up. Locking eyes quickly with Robin, then with the Joker and holding his maddened gaze, I spoke.

"I choose Robin."

Harley made a strangled, sad noise and the Joker glared, his mouth widening in a deranged smile. "If that is what you choose, my dear," his smile dropped, and he growled "then so be it."

Robin, who had been wrapped in a grappling gun's cord and hanging from the decorative balcony, struggled and wiggled in the air. Joker leaned down, a knife in his hand, to cut at the cord, but before he could blink, I pulled one of my guns out from the thigh holster I had hidden under my dress and fired a shot at the knife in his hands, knocking the knife out if it. It fell and clattered to the floor. The Joker snarled at me and rubbed his hand, and I glared back at him and shot at Robin as well. The cord above him snapped and he plummeted to the floor. Katie shrieked, and Bruce, who had seen through me to my plan, charged to Robin and caught him just in time. Making sure Robin was safe, I turned back to the Joker and Harley Quinn, but they were gone. I swore, and turned back to Robin, who had just gotten cut free. He stood and took off towards me, sprinting. I was slightly nervous but he slammed right into me, his arms wrapping around me, squeezing tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Cassie." He murmured in my ear.

I wrapped my arms around his middle as well "Of course." I said back.

Something small ran into us as well, and Katie's voice squealed "I'm so glad you're on our side now! You guys are gonna be together forever!"

I laughed "Maybe. But for now, we have work to do." I stepped away from the group hug and ripped off my dress, revealing a crop top, one half black, the other white, and booty shorts the same way except opposite the top. My boots, over-the-knee, were also one black, one white. I pulled away the lighter wig and shook out my black hair. From my clutch, which managed to stay attached to my wrist, I pulled out a new mask, an all white domino mask. I traded it with the mask already on my face, and turned to Robin, Katie, and Batman. "Alright, guys, let's get to work."

Just then, another explosion, this one much smaller, shook the building, blowing out the already wrecked wall. A cacophony of battle cries arose, and a mass of bodies charged at us. I was grabbed and pinned down to the floor by a few of them, and one feminine voice yelled "This is for kidnapping Beast Boy!" Her fist connected with my nose, making it crack and spurt blood. I yelped, and some of the others flocked to Robin.

"Get the fuck off me!" I yelled, squirming.

Robin demanded "Let her go! _Now!_"

Then, all was silenced when Batman, in his hoarse and intimidating voice, boomed "Enough!"

Everyone froze and turned to him, both terrified and angry at me. I still struggled, my years of ignoring the Bat keeping me immune to his intimidation. Mostly. "Let me go, dammit!"

"Guys, let her go." Robins voice said again. I could hear him, but the tangle of bodies around me kept him out of my sight.

"And why should we?" The same voice that punched me asked.

"She's on our side now. She's one of us." Robin said.

"How do you know?" A deeper voice asked.

"I just know, Cy. Let her go."

Slowly and hesitantly, the multitude of arms holding me down let me go, and I was up and away from them in an amount of time that would make Catwoman proud. I joined Robin at his side and looked at my attackers, recognizing them immediately. It was the Teen Titans and the other group, the Titans South. The one that punched me, the blonde one, glared at me, hand-in-hand with the green male, Beast Boy. I brushed off my shorts and huffed, glaring right back.  
Robin surveyed them all, a well-trained serious look on his face, but happiness at seeing his friends glittering in his eyes. "Now that that's settled, what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

* * *

**AN: OHHHHHHHH That's right guys, I BROUGHT BACK EVERYONE! Thank you to makerboy13 for giving me this idea, you're the best :3 This will all be explained in the next chapter... Whenever that comes out. Hopefully soon. Idk.**

**OKAY so it would be super awesome if you guys DID help me out with one thing though: I need advice. About boys. Basically, how to talk to them. Message me, OR BETTER YET PUT IT IN A REVIEW, and give me any and all advice you have about starting a conversation with your crush! I can PM you the whole story if you wish :) But it would really help me out. Thanks, I love you all!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Seriously, I only got one last chapter (Thanks to my babygirl, AwkwardlyAverageFangirl for being there for me!) **

**Goodnight!**


End file.
